Magnetic Attraction
by vandalvagabond
Summary: Even in the midst of Earth Bet's grimdark world, Arthur knows that fun only needed a partner and some time alone for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Commissioned by Kejmur**

**-VB-**

_Transition from one world to the next happened instantly, and he didn't notice it._

He blinked, and suddenly, he was somewhere else.

For a second, he thought he was dreaming. After all, he had just gone to bed.

So Arthur -.

… Arthur wasn't his name.

_But it was_, a corner of his mind objected. _I am Arthur_.

No, it's not. His name was Albert.

Even as this mental debate raged on and yet begun to dissolve within themselves as the two arguing sides of his brain seemed to coalesce without an input from either of himselves(?), he found himself stumbling out of the bed and ran to _his _bathroom. He slammed the door open and ran for the toilet.

He gagged as his own mind opened up unwillingly.

He cried as _his _mind was pulled in, screaming and begging.

He sobbed as the maw slammed shut.

As his minds warped, screamed, and fused into a carelessly sewn memetic amalgamation of two terrified individuals, his body reacted to the horror, fear, and nausea such an experience produced. His vision swam, flipping as his own eyeballs moved erratically against his will. He lost the grip on the toilet, and collapsed to the floor. He struck the ground with his head and trembled with loud sobs as his head burned and throbbed with pain not from his head hitting the ground but because of the horror happening within his own head.

Arthur-Albert watched and felt together as their minds melded with each other like conjoined twins. _They _screamed out loud as the two souls were butchered by unseen and malevolent hands only to be pieced together like a macabre masterpiece.

Like a man force fed human meat against his will, Arthur subsumed Albert.

Arthur gasped as the pain began to subside.

And cried for Albert, who was no longer for the world. He laid there, sobbing for a man who he had never met but whom he knew better than Albert's own parents.

**-VB-**

After that horrifying experience, Arthur called his office and called in sick, only to hear his secretary screaming at him about overdoing sex like a horn dog that he was to hold his spot on his bed until she got there.

Ha. She was a feisty woman.

_She reminded Arthur of Albert's twin sister_.

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He … he …!

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He did it again.

Then he was ready.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

_[Destination]. A stunningly bright crystalline worm wrapped itself around his head. [Symbiosis]._

He stumbled out of the bathroom, unsure of what the fuck he just saw. He lost his sense of time as he wandered back and forth, still horrified and nauseous from whatever that had been. Was he hallucinating? He didn't do drugs as a strict rule. Did someone spike his drink yesterday at the party? No, he knew everyone there. They were there to discuss business, not to "party" like degenerate teenagers and college students. They all drank from the same wine bottle, the same Bourbon (California farms have better stuff these days, though) and...

He heard the front door slam open and heard the stomping march of a rather irate woman shouting at him at high volume.

"I swear to God, Arthur, if you're fucking another idiot girl again, I swear to God-!" she shouted before slamming the door open.

And paused.

Arthur looked up and saw a sexy woman with brunette hair tied up in a bun with stockings, black business skirt, a pair of D-cup boobs, a beauty mark left of her lower lip, and -.

"I swear to God, Arthur, if you are looking at my boobs again, then I will-" she growled as she lowered herself down to her knees to touch him where he lay slumped against the foot of the bed.

She touched his shoulder-.

\- and collapsed.

Arthur lunged to catch her despite his own nauseous and got himself on the floor as she fell. She landed bonelessly on top of him, completely unconscious.

"Why do these things happen to me?" he grumbled out.

As he laid there too tired and comfortable with a sexy woman on top of him, Arthur thought about himself, both Arthur Anders and Albert.

[Greetings]

'… The fuck?'

[Symbiosis]

'… Was that what that hallucination was about in the bathroom?'

[Confirmation. Quest. Agreement?]

So this was what his life was now. Not only did he experience something as horrifying as watching someone die within him, he was now a parahuman as well and his power talked to him.

[Budding. Request. Agreement?]

"Fine," he replied as he let himself just relax on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. His power wanted him to make some chaos? He could do that.

_(Why was he even agreeing to this?)_

**-VB-**

"Albert?"

The name woke him up, shocking his mind into overdrive, and he quickly sat up. He realized right there that it was Jessica, his secretary, who just called him that. She was sitting on her knees with legs spread apart behind her, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Jessica?"

"You're Albert," she said with tears in her eyes.

"... What the hell is going on?" he asked frustratingly. "How do you know that name?"

"I-It's me, Albert. It's Mary."

Arthur blinked. "Mary?" Mary wasn't a name too significant in Arthur's life. But in Albert's life, Mary was the name of his twin sister. "Mary?!"

Mary/Jessica laughed wetly as she glomped him in a lunging hug. He hugged her back, confused yet relieved that he had a familiar face - soul? - from Albert's life.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I just touched you, and something horrible happened…!" she choked out.

He grimaced. "You too?"

She blinked. "... Right. You don't have Albert's face. You're also Arthur, Jessica's boss."

It was odd she was referring to Jessica as the lesser and Mary as the greater.

"Who came out on top for you?" he asked.

"... Mary."

He bowed his head a little. Did that mean that Jessica was dead within her own body? He never had any sexual or intimate relationship with his secretary, but at the same time, Jessica was his best employee and friend…

"Arthur came out on top."

Jessica/Mary looked stricken. "O-Oh."

"But I'm still Albert, too. It's kind of hard to forget that his twin sister seduced him into a decade of incestous relationship," he grinned cockishly.

She blushed and slapped him, a normal reaction from an embarrassed Jessica but not Mary. "See? Already acting like Jessica. You're both Jessica and Mary."

She still looked uncertain before nodding. "You're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?" he asked because he wasn't. Albert and Mary's incestous relationship was one without a child or drama. It was biologically wrong, but Albert loved Mary regardless.

She smiled. "But you still have to come to work. We had a call from your big brother."

Arthur grimaced.

His big brother was Max Anders, the CEO of Medhall… and secretly, he was a supervillain - that's a thing on this world! - called Kaiser.

The leader of a white supremacy criminal gang in the city of Brockton Bay.

But the thing was Albert and Mary were Polish.

Arthur grinned as a wicked idea came up.

"You know," he said as he stood up. "I think I have a goal in this new life."

"Huh?" she looked at me quizzically. "It wasn't fucking girls?"

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it. Then he opened it again. "Well, it is-"

Jessica looked sensually at me with half-lidded eyes and puckered lips.

"Maybe later," he said with a grin. "But I have to go see Maxy soon or he might be upset like the control freak that he is."

She pouted. "Argh, he ruins things even down here in New York." she paused. "... So what are we going to do?"

"I," he began. "Am going to put an end to Empire Eighty-Eight. It's a disgrace on America."

"I hope you're not going to charge in there like Albert often did?"

"Oh no. I'll be taking my cues from Arthur-side of me. Subtle, corrupting, and unseen influences will be used before I overthrow Kaiser and put an end to the racists."

She nodded. "What about me?" she asked.

"... you could come with me. I would love to have you by my side as Albert always did."

"We're not exactly the monogamous types, Arthur," she replied. "If I come with you, then it'll be a competition to see who seduces the most people to our side."

He chuckled. "I'm fine with that."

"Does that mean that we're moving the headquarters to Brockton Bay?"

He thought about it for a while before smiling. "I suppose Anders Holdings is moving to Brockton Bay for cheaper rent and manpower."

**-VB-**

Unlike most businesses with annual net profit income of two million dollars after taxes (and yes, they paid taxes after spending a moderate amount of profit into equity), Anders Holdings - mother company of high risk, high reward stock investing Anders Investments and server lending business AnchorServers - was not a conglomerate with a Board of Directors. It was a private business through and through that Arthur Anders had built up since he was sixteen years old by selling off the lucrative stocks of the Medhall Pharmaceutical for his seed money.

It was a private business with only one owner: Arthur Anders. So when he announced that he would be moving to Brockton Bay, the business media were all over the story.

"I'm surprised," Max said to me two months after the incident. Arthur looked up from the dinner they were sharing. "I didn't think you wanted to come back to the bay after … what happened."

'What happened' was the event that led to Allfather kicking him, Arthur Anders, out of the "family business" because he didn't develop any power unlike his two siblings. To shut him up about the family's connection to Empire Eighty-Eight, Allfather gave him a third of the shares of then new Medhall Pharmaceuticals.

Of course, just because he was kicked out of the true family business did not mean that he stayed out of the city. As long as he wasn't bothersome, the previous Anders patriarch never cared.

But before the two of them came here, Arthur told Max about his new untested ferrokinesis. He did so to make himself look like someone who wanted familial recognition. He also noted how appearing as Kaiser's sibling would be unwise as people can make connections between Kaiser and his new ferrokinetic cape and Max and Arthur.

Max agreed to this and got him to promise to be Empire Eighty-Eight's "outside" help.

Arthur agreed to do so, completely aware of Max's need for control. If he showed up in E88, then E88 would split as gangsters and cape lieutenants seeking to expand their influence would stick to me, whether I wanted it or not.

That was "no bueno" in Max's book.

"Things change," Arthur replied with a smile. "I never congratulated on your new merger. Congratulations. I've been hearing about your exploits for the past year."

"It is hard work," Max sighed. "I had to balance the needs of my workers out with the demand of the buyers."

Arthur knew that Max meant something else other than Medhall. Probably somewhere along the lines of 'balancing the demands of the goons of E88 and his own cape lieutenants to that of capes and cape organizations outside of his organization.'

"Well, you know where I have to be soon," Max said as he wiped his lips. "What will you do?"

"I think I'll go back home."

"You mean your penthouse? You never sold it and the building's housekeeper has been cleaning it…" Max trailed off.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I'll be going … home after a long time." 'Will we be getting down to cape business soon?'

"Hopefully, I'll see you again soon?" 'I may need your power.'

"Of course, I'll call you when I'm free." 'Give me some time.'

"Aren't you full of free time?" 'Why not at my discretion?'

"Business needs to be tested." 'Power test.'

"Ah. Very well. Call me when you are free."

Arthur smiled for his older - disgusting Neo-Nazi - brother. "I'll go first. Enjoy your evening, brother." As he walked away, he planned on how best he could usurp his brother as the leader of the biggest cape organization.

… He would need to better research each of the capes in E88 first. He should start with the one who he was the most familiar with outside of Max.

Rune.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: racism (not mine)**_

-VB-

Bored. She was bored. School was boring. This was a fact that never changed regardless of how she tried to change that, especially in a stuck-up place like Immaculata High.

So, the best part of the day was when she got to leave the place after her sixth period class!

Clarissa, aka Rune of Empire Eighty-Eight, walked alongside her "friends," talking about nothing and everything. They were always so busy talking about the latest gossip and boys while she was busy thinking about how she was going to counter Armsmaster better if he tried using sticker shooter bit from his compensation-stick.

_Ring ring._

She paused

"Arthur, is that you?!" she exclaimed in surprise over the phone.

Arthur had to force himself to laugh out loud too hard at her overly enthusiastic but nonetheless genuine greeting, or rather that's she heard from her side of the phone. Even his intentionally held back chuckle was deep and heart-throbbing.

"{Yes, Claire,}" he said, calling her by his nickname for her. "{Are you free tonight for a catch-up?}" he asked.

"I am!" Clarissa quickly replied, only to realize that she actually had "work" tonight. "U-uhm, actually, I mi-"

"{Don't worry about it,}" Arthur spoke up. "{I cleared your schedule with Max.}"

She paused.

'Right, he's Kaiser's younger brother.'

Rune didn't know much about the history of Empire Eighty-Eight before she joined; it was mostly because she joined them after escpaing from juvie and because she was Victor's "cousin." She knew the expansion and the attacks the Empire Eighty-Eight suffered in the past half-decade before her joining (2 years ago) but she didn't know much more than that.

What little she did know was little tidbits like Arthur being Mr. Anders' younger brother who never became a parahuman even though Kaiser and his now dead sister, Iron Rain, did. He left to set up his own successful business few years after Allfather's death, but he came back to the bay occasionally.

She grinned.

This was her chance!

"Then where are we going to meet?" she asked coyly.

"{We can meet in the front of the Third Street Theater. How does 6 o' clock sound?}"

She felt her heart skip a beat.

W-Was he asking her out on a date?

'Calm yourself, Clarissa!' she thought. 'He's a decade your senior!'

'That's only a decade!' a traitorous part of her mind rebelled.

She opened her mouth to ask.

"Sure!"

Her lips, the traitor.

"Who was that?"

She froze and looked around. Her "friends" were now surrounding her with innocent looks on their faces.

"N-Nothing," she replied. "A cousin came over, so I'm going to meet him! It's been so long since I saw him!" she spoke the lie quickly. She did not want any of these bitches to start gossiping heinous things about her.

"Oh, so it's not your other cousin, Mark?" she asked.

Mark was Victor, and she did use him as an excuse to skip hanging out with the dumb girls here.

"Nope," she denied with a pop at the end of the word. "Well, I have to go prepare. I'll see you guys next week."

They all said goodbyes, and she left, turning her face so they wouldn't see her sneering face.

She knew why they hung out around her. Most of them had parents whose business that was affiliated with Medhall or its associates. Since she showed up at Medhall executive parties as "daughter of associate" and thus ranked higher than their parents did socially, they hung about her to get some brownie points.

They were all ladder climbers. They were more useless than niggers. At least honest niggers working under the right white leader were productive. These bitches didn't do jackshit except look good.

"Ha…" she sighed as she found herself walking down the streets of the Towers, ignoring the busy street-goers, working people of colors and white, and the fuming cars speeding up and down the street.

Then she giggled.

She had a date with Arthur tonight!

-VB-

While Clarissa was daydreaming about the "date" that was to happen, Arthur kept himself productive. Thankfully, he had already spent the day before clearing up all sorts of paperworks to move the headquarters of his Anders Holdings to Brockton Bay, so he was free to finally do something far more wonderful: power testing.

Wearing nondescript basic hoodie, full face Fawkes mask, a pair of blue jeans, boots, and gloves to hide any information from being given away, Arthur made his way down to the one place where he could exert himself to the fullest.

The Boat Graveyard.

Situated between the Docks proper and the Downtown proper, the Boat Graveyard used to be the best place for any boats looking for harbor cheaper than Boston's. This was until the stupid dockworkers, instigated by a college student, wrecked the harbor, putting holes in boats and cutting the throat of their own supply of jobs and income.

'This is why mobs are terrible no matter the reason that they are created for,' Arthur thought to himself as he stared at dozens of ships moored in the bay. There was enough room for smaller shipping freighters to come through but nothing like what did come through years before, and even then, only one could enter the harbor at a time.

"Alright, so how am I going to do this?" he asked himself while staring out into the decaying steel masses sitting in the waters. He stood at the end of a pier that was now barely in use; before the Dock Riot, this place used to be the premier fishing spot.

Arthur thought about how he should do this for a while standing there. He knew how to use his power instinctively; it was a question of what he would do with it tonight.

He smirked.

"Why not start with a bang?" he asked himself as he raised his hands up. The act of using his powers with the motion of his body gave him a sense of weight.

It wasn't much, actually. He expected to be burdened with a massive amount of pressure or something like that.

Instead, he watched in fascination as many moored boats rose up together while he felt barely any pressure on either of his hands and arms, though the pressure that he did feel was slowly beginning to mount.

He clapped his hands together, and he watched - again, in fascination - as the giant masses of steel crashed into each other, making the world shudder with the force of such masses striking each other. He pressed his hands against each other and felt the pressure begin to skyrocket.

The bunched up boats screeched and groaned as they pressed against each other.

Arthur began to sweat as I held what he approximated to be a hundred thousand tonnes of steel.

Did he think his power was fascinating?

He certainly thought it was fascinating. How could it not be fascinating when he was watching a hundred thousand tonnes of steel being compressed down?!

Without any ceremony, he pushed the giant ball of steel that had ceased groaning and dropped it.

Like a meteor, the giant ball of steel hundred feet in diameter splashed into the water and sent large waves everywhere. Arthur blurped as he got splashed in the face, but he didn't care. He stood there on the now more damaged pier and laughed.

What else could he do?

Max always lorded his power over him! Look at him, Arthur Anders, now! He did what no one else could have done!

He cleared a tenth of the abandoned ships in the bay!

Yes, perhaps… this was how he would establish himself.

He pulled out his high tech, waterproof phone from his pants pocket, and checked the battery. Nearly ninety percent. Good.

Within seconds, he was videotaping himself.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am …" And what would he call himself? Something that Max wouldn't use as an excuse to cut him off or degrade him while maintaining a degree of separation from Max's little club? "Eisenfeld!" No one could call a German name outright Nazi, right? He paused. "And I am here tonight to prove my power and show that I mean well to the good city of Brockton Bay! Observe!"

He set the phone down and quickly ran over to the pier again, and this time, targeted the shipwrecks that were still out there, but just a bit further away.

Again, he pulled his arms up and nine cargo vessels began to leave the water but there was definitely more pressure on his arms compared to when he was lifting the same number of such ships closer to him.

'Distance has an effect on my power and me,' he realized even as he continued this.

The shipwrecks rose up out of the water completely now, and he scrunched them up. He pressed them against each other as tightly as possible. Something with the diameter of three hundred feet grew smaller ever so slowly. Then he realized at one point that he had reached the maximum compression he could reach within a short time he had, and split the tightly wound up ball no bigger than ten feet in diameter into three slices. Then he molded them into poles. Each pole was longer two hundred fifty feet and two feet in diameter, and he sent them into the ground next to the pier. The ground, which was the sandy beach, gave no resistance to each of the poles that he pushed into the ground, and then he was left with three nearly identical looking poles sticking one hundred feet out of the sands.

Finally, he stopped and walked back to his phone.

"Tonight, I clean up the Boat Graveyard," he said. "Tomorrow, you will see the work I did for this city."

**-VB-**

Clarissa ended up being so nervous that she arrived nearly half an hour early. She wanted to be ready to greet him properly instead of stuttering like she did last time she saw him a year ago.

But it turned out to be a curse, because she arrived at the same time as Arthur.

She saw him walking towards the theater from the parking lot, preferring to act like a normal man, but she knew that he wasn't. She waited for him with a nervous smile in front of the theater. He saw her from across the street, and he waved genially. She waved back eagerly.

And when he finally came across...

"H-Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically but a little too energetically. It made her sound like a kid again.

Tall and handsome, Arthur smiled. "You look cute today, Claire," he said casually but his eyes were wide and honest, not sleazy like the boys at her school.

Her eyes fluttered and she stuttered. Again. "Nobody asked you...!" she grumbled out even as her cheeks flared. She cleared her throat and stared up at him. He was tall. "So! What are we going to do today?"

He chuckled. "I know what we could do, but do you have something you want to do?" he asked her.

She squirmed.

"Uh, I-I guess we could watch a movie? Like one of those action movies?"

He seemed to think about it. "Are there any good ones out?"

She perked up. "Yeah! There are …"

-VB-

"That was horrible."

She suggested it, and it was horrible. God, her face was burning from the shame.

"I don't think it was that bad," Arthur tried to cushion her ego.

"But it was!" she couldn't help but complain. "The acting sucked, the action sucked, and the plot sucked! The romance was downright terrible!"

"I wouldn't say it was terrible," he hummed. "Just disappointing that it didn't live up to the reviews."

"They had to be paid reviews! How else could there be such disparity between them?!"

"Your love of action movies still amuses me."

She felt a lot more comfortable now. "What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to like romantic comedy or soap drama."

"Right, that's why you weren't trying to glance at the posters of romance movies when we were picking out which action movie we wanted to see?"

She blushed. "N-No, I did not," she denied but ended up stuttering again.

"Alright, if you say so." A pause. "Now, how about dinner?"

She clapped her hands. "You can cook for me! It's been so long since I got to eat your food!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And I know you won't cheat me. Argh, every boy K- I mean Mr. Anders introduces me to are all like 'let me take you to this fancy restaurant that only serves you a little and charge you a hundred,'" she said with a yuck face.

He laughed. "Don't worry about that. How did you get here anyway?" he asked.

She stopped and looked around a bit. There wasn't anyone. She looked up to him and grinned. "I flew."

He looked down at her, bemused. "So you wouldn't mind a ride to my new villa?"

Her grin got wider. "I certainly wouldn't."

-VB-

Arthur bought his villa, as it turned out, right in the heart of Downtown Coast, no more than thirty minute drive from the theater.

She looked around the house situated on top of a small hill, overlooking the businesses and hotels further down the slope. There were other houses like his on top of the hill and on the slopes, but the fact that he had a house here…!

"T-This is Coast Hill," she stuttered out when he stopped in front of a shining new house.

"Hmm? Yup. It is."

"But it's the second most expensive place in all of the city!"

Arthur chuckled as he got out of his 2010 Ford Mustang and helped her out. "It's nothing compared to New York City," he reminded her.

She blinked.

Right. Arthur had been living in New York City for the last decade.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes!" She might be the first one to get a tour of his new house!

He led her inside his house and showed her around. Then she spotted his large indoor drop-in bathtub in the master bedroom's bathroom. It was big enough for four people to comfortably sit around and talk.

... Maybe. Just maybe.

She knew that Arthur didn't see her as a woman, but she saw him as a man she wanted to make her own. Could she make him see her that way tonight?

Her face lit up in a light blush but she tried to keep control of it.

"Can we go for a dip?" she asked.

"I suppose it's only good manners to wash before a meal," he conceded.

"Then you go first," she said. He looked at her quizzically before shrugging. "Sure."

Then he went off to get undressed and she waited, pretending to look around the house some more. But she heard the door close, and she quickly went back up to his master bedroom again. She quickly pulled her clothes off, patted her hair down, and pulled a towel off the rack.

Clarissa took a deep breath in… and then opened the bathroom door.

Steam had already gathered and pushed their way out as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Claire? What are you doing?"

She turned to his voice and saw him on the far side of the bathtub, enjoying the steaming hot bath. She saw his chiseled abs and chest above the water… and she tried not to look below it.

"Joining you for bath. What else?" she replied casually as she slipped her feet into the bath.

Then… then…

She gulped.

Then she let the towel go. She pulled it off of her and let it slide off of her body on the floor behind her. Finally, she slipped inside the bath.

She glanced at Arthur, and saw that he was … amused?

She huffed. "Aren't you supposed to say something?" she asked with a bit of indignant disappointment.

"You're sexy."

For a moment, his words didn't register. And then they did.

Her face lit up in heat, and she slid right up to his side, not facing him with her body or her face. "Really?" she asked as she looked down at herself. Being only sixteen years old, she knew that she was nowhere near as sexy as say Purity, Fenja, or Menja. Her breasts were barely B-cup.

She yelped when she felt an arm snake around her waist underwater and wrap her in full.

Arthur leaned in, whispering into her ear. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

She glared at him playfully. "Why don't I check it instead?" she replied before pushing his arm away from her and moving in front of him. Her hands nervously reached down to his crotch. He didn't stop her.

Then she touched him.

Longer than her hands, he was stiff and hard.

"O-Okay, you are," she admitted. Then she grinned. She dove underwater and amateurishly pushed his cock into her mouth.

She never did this before, okay?!

She bobbed her head up and down even as she held her breath. Her tongue ran around the rim of the dick's head while her right hand gripped his shaft and pumped him.

She wanted him to ejaculate on her first try, but even as her breath ran out, there was not a single sign of his dick even throbbing or getting larger. Frustrated, she realized she needed more time.

She pushed herself up-.

Or she tried.

A hand grasped her hair from above and pushed her back down, and her mouth was still around his dick.

Arthur was pushing her down!

The same hand pushed her all the way down, and she choked as his dick pushed into her throat. She pushed off, and he pushed her back down.

Clarissa gagged and choked before she slapped his abs with her free left hand. Her mind became hazy with … pleasure? Huh?

He finally let her go.

She shot out of the water with a loud gasp and she glared at him. "T-That was too much," she coughed out.

Arthur laughed. "Can't hold it for long, huh?" he asked before he took hold of her waist with his hands. "Now, I hope you are ready to take responsibility for turning me on with that display?" he asked saliciously as he drew her hips up to his crotch.

She shivered when she felt his dick grinding against her entrance.

"Take a deep breath, Claire," he said as he pulled her up. Instinctively, her hands found purchase on his forearms and she grabbed on tightly. He plunged her down, and she screamed as pain erupted. The water turned a little red, and she sniffled.

"T-That hurts…!" she complained even as tears trickled down her face, not that they were visible with her wet face.

He pulled his left hand up and caressed her face before pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, moving her hands from his forearms to his shoulder and neck.

"Take a deep breath, Claire," he said again.

"H-Huh?" she asked but did so.

Smiling, he kissed her again and then pushed himself off the seat of the big dip-in tub and pushed them both into the water. She shut her eyes to stop the hot water from hurting her eyes.

She moaned into his mouth as he began to move, his dick moving in and out of her. She breathed into his mouth and he did the same. The water around them made movement smoother and harder, but even so, her hips moved with Arthur's thrusts.

Then her breath began to run out.

She tapped his back, but it was slow.

She tapped harder.

Finally, he pulled her out of the water along with himself.

She broke the kiss and inhaled a big gulp of air. It did not, however, make her as lucid as she liked.

"Uwah, uo, ooh!" she moaned as he held her up in the air while he bounced her on his dick. He hooked his arms underneath her legs and it was only her arms that kept her attached to him.

"A-Artha-! Artha-!" she wobbled before she mewled and climaxed on his dick. 'A-Ah, I gave my virginity to Arthur…!' she thought, half-deliriously and half-triumphantly.

But it wasn't over.

Arthur kept on pumping her for all she worth…!

And then-!

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as he began to piston like a machine, bouncing her so fast that she felt her tight ass jiggle. "ARTHUR, ARTHUR, ARTHUR-!"

Then he stopped. She didn't feel anything inside of her other than his dick, though, so he wasn't cumming.

He moved and she felt herself being lowered. Her back arched, adding to her pleasure somehow, when she touched the slightly chill bathroom floor.

Arthur knelt at the edge of the pool while she was on the edge of it. She looked up at him, dazed and drowning in pleasure, mental and physical. Her only response to Arthur's continued pistoning, machine-like in his thrusts and dick pushing deep into her vagina, was to moan and call herself his bitch.

"I-I-I'm y-your bitch, A-Arthur-!" she sobbed-moaned.

"Does that mean I can knock you up, Claire? Do I get to put a baby inside of you? Are you going to be a teenage mom?"

Was she? If she was in any sane or lucid state of mind, then she would have seriously thought about it. She saw more than a few of her school acquaintances suddenly leave school because they got pregnant. Oh, no one said it out loud but rumors came and went.

But Clarissa was not in a right state of mind. Dulled, dazed, and high on sex, her only response was thus.

"Y-Yesh, p-p-put a b-baby i-in me-!" she squealed.

Arthur's response was to grunt and moan as he pumped her faster and harder.

Then he slammed into her, and wrapped his body around her.

She jolted and screamed when she felt his dick throb and pump out semen. She felt their hot mess inside of her, staining everything about her. She moaned into his shoulder while he moaned into her neck.

"Y-You really c-c-came in me…?" she asked weakly. The man she had a crush on since she met him came inside of her. S-She was going to have his baby?

"I think," he said as he pulled himself off of her. "I enjoyed cumming in you."

She shivered at the dark tone of his voice. He was planning something. She could tell immediately.

"I think I'm going to do it more tonight."

"Huh?" Her mind went from fearful to confused.

His response to her utterance was to pull his dick out and pound right back into her.

Clarissa saw stars in her vision and she let out a garbled notes of pleasure like a dog.

"You called yourself my bitch, Claire. Well, bitch, I want to put your endurance to the test," he growled as he began to fuck her.

Claire yelped and moaned into the night, regretting nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my Pat-reons: Kejmur, Alexander S!

Welcome to my new Pat-reon: GWSwift!

Once this chapter goes up, my Pat-reon will be updated so that the Voting Supporters can vote for the update order for the week of December 8th!

-VB-

When he woke up, it was to a new bed in a new room with new naked girl on his chest.

Arthur had half a moment to think about whether or not he wanted to push the new girl off but then he realized that this wasn't just a new random girl.

This was Claire.

He looked down and saw her lightly breathing Claire on his chest, moving up and down along with the expansion of his chest as he took a breathe in.

Taking her virginity had been … quite the experience. It was also, however, too short. Claire tired out too quickly than what he was used to. It took only two rounds for her to be knocked out. He'd been respectful and stopped there instead of using her body like a fuck toy, but it did leave him feeling less than satisfied.

He was surprised, actually, when Claire entered the bathroom with only a towel over herself, though he understood the reason behind it. One did not become a successful CEO by ignoring the emotions and reasons, motivations, of the people around him. Claire's motivation had been something carnal than most; he was her crush, and she wanted him.

He had also known about her affection for him for years. It was hard not to when he saw her many times and she always blushed redder than a tomato the first few times she met him and how she tried to stick to his side after that.

Arthur brushed aside Claire's sandy blonde hair aside from his forehead, and she mumbled. He thought she looked way too cute for a Nazi.

'She's still young,' he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the young woman he intended to keep. 'I can still change her mind.'

Just as Max pushed negative views about those with differing skin colors onto young impressionable people, Arthur knew he could do the reverse at the same efficiency if not better than what Max could do.

"Come on, Claire. Time to wake up," he said as he gently shook her, which only served to push her B-cup boobs against his chest and shake them. She groaned as she tried to stick to him more. "Time for breakfast, Claire."

She got up.

Funny how food was the universal language for teenagers…

-VB-

"Y-Yes, yes! Give it to me-!" Claire mewled while he pounded into her from behind while he held her in position with his hold on her wrists.

Somehow, a simple after meal conversation turned into a heated fucking session. At first, they talked about how she was doing, what she wanted to do…

Well, that's exactly how far they got. When he asked her what she wanted to do for the day, she had smiled coyly, said "I'm going to make you want only me" and tried to fellatio him. The key word here was "Tried" because she ended up staring at his 9 inch long and nearly 2 inches thick dick instead of going for it immediately when the surprise was the greatest.

She had the courage to take it in her mouth a minute later, but she had never done anything like it before; for all her courage and effort, she only managed to choke herself and had to stop.

Taking pity on her, he stopped her, carried her to his room, and gave her what she wanted.

His dick.

Hanging on the edge of his bed with her feet pushing against the ground, Claire moaned as her body rocked back and forth minutely with the rhythm of his thrusts slamming into her ass. Her ass clapped with each full-length hilting of his dick in her pussy.

He groaned in ecstasy as he took Claire and pumped her for all she was worth.

"A-Arthur, more, more, m-more!" she begged.

Completely aware of the fact that Claire might not be ready for high speed action but uncaring of it, he released her wrists, and grabbed her waist. Then he pulled her off of the bed, and let her hang.

Her feet left the ground as he lifted her up and she yelped, suddenly losing her grip on solid ground.

Thrusting rapidly into her now, Arthur kept her in the air and Claire screamed as she took it from him.

Then she froze and shrieked before falling forward limply, trembling. At the same time, her pussy walls gripped tightly on him again and again, milking him as best as they could.

Finally, Arthur climaxed too, and ejaculated directly into her with all of his dick completely impaling her. He moaned as he felt her walls tighten even more. Claire continued to whimper, hanging by his dick and hands only.

"Was that what you wanted, Claire?" he asked her as he laid her gently back on the bed. "Getting me to cum inside you so thoroughly?"

She shuddered and slowly turned around. His dick was still inside of her, so her movement made both of them moan in pleasure.

"Y-You already d-did it inside me yesterday," she said with a bit of a tremble in her voice. "Not like i-it's going to make a difference."

"True, true," Arthur replied as he leaned down for a kiss. She closed her eyes and parted her lips just a bit, and he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and back while her legs now wrapped around his waist.

Seeing an opportunity, he wrapped one of his arms around her back and another around her waist… and got back to thrusting.

She moaned into his mouth, and he used that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. She yelped only to go back to moaning as his dick thrusted into her wet folds without stopping. Those moans turned to muffled whimpers as his tongue found herself and licked. His tongue expertly wrapped around hers, pushing and pulling. He coated the insides of her mouth with his saliva, and young and inexperienced Claire found herself being claimed at both ends of her body.

He broke the kiss and pushed his face against the side of hers. He whispered into her ear as Claire whimpered.

"I'm going to fuck you everyday, Claire. I'm going to cum into your womb every year, Claire-!" he hissed as he pulled her hips up by pushing his own hips and placing his knees on the bed. He came down on her pussy, mating-press style. "I'm going to have you lined up with other girls and I'm going to have all of them with my baby!"

Claire's only response was to moan and groan, but her legs tightened around his waist even if she didn't - or couldn't? - respond to him verbally.

He licked her earlobes and she whimpered.

The wet smacking sound of their mating - because that's what this was - filled the atmosphere of the room repeatedly between their grunts and moans.

Finally, he pressed down and she shrieked in response, pressing and wrapping each other as tightly as possible, as they climaxed.

They laid there, Arthur on top of Claire on his bed, and reveled in each other's warmth.

"D-Do I have to share? Am I not enough?" she asked meekly, weakly pushing her boobs against his chest in a vain effort to appeal to him with femininity to get him to go with her words.

Arthur chuckled, nowhere near as tired as Claire was, as he pulled away. Their mixed sweats dribbled down their chests and abdomen, or chiseled abs in his case.

"How about this?" he said as he lifted her up again and carried her to the center of the bed. "If you can last as long as I can, then I'll agree," he said as he laid her down.

She looked nervous. "W-Wait, you're not t-tired…?!" she asked incredulously.

He flexed his dick inside of her, and she yipped when his hard dick widened her pussy for a second.

He waggled his eyebrows. "I have stamina to spare." Of course, stamina had nothing to do with how long a dick could stay up, but Arthur just had that kind of body.

Arthur flipped her around, putting her on her face and knees, and pistoned her pussy.

Claire gave up even before he finished.

He didn't stop using her pussy for another five rounds.

Three hours later, he asked himself this: was it too much?

Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw Claire, still laying down on the sweat soaked bedsheets with her ass held up to the air. His cum dribbled out of her pussy and asshole, which he also claimed the virginity of, and Claire laid there like that, moaning.

Seeing how much he had dominated her and completely satisfied in the knowledge that Claire would soon be pregnant with his baby, he didn't think it was too much.

He, on the other hand, was fully dressed and ready to get to a meeting Jessica had set up for him.

Speaking of whom, he wondered what his pseudo-sister was doing…

-VB-

"You want to … buy Claire?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow in the privacy of his office.

"Both of us know that she's Rune, so let's not talk around in circles," Arthur replied, sitting on the other side of Max's desk. "I want her."

"... She's too much a strategic asset for me to just 'release' to you," his older brother replied dismissively.

"Even if I were to secure ten percent of the shares for Medhall?"

That stopped Max.

Despite the fact that Arthur had been the one to be ousted from the family, the richest member of the Anders Clan was Arthur, not Max; Max's total asset wasn't even half of Arthur's. This was because although Max was the CEO and the largest shareholder of the Medhall Pharmaceutical, he owned only a third of the shares with his Board of Directors allies holding another thirty percent between them.

In essence, Max's hold over his own company was unstable.

"You already sold your share, and that was only five percent," Max replied, intrigued.

"I did. I just have .. favors I can call in from a lot of current shareholders. It won't take much for them to exchange their shares in Medhall at my request."

Max thought about it. "You … intend to give them your share of your company?"

If there was one thing Arthur knew he did well, then it was the fact that he kept over 90% of his company shares. His company was also worth far more than Medhall's with how rapidly he was expanding. Medhall, on the other hand, was competing with bigger rivals with deeper pockets.

Max knew what Arthur intended to do.

"Exchanging their share in Medhall for yours, huh?"

"Equal exchange of shares, of course."

Max raised an eyebrow, and Arthur knew why. Arthur's corporation was worth the same, per share, as Medhall. But it was also a corporation experiencing a growth boom.

"... I want fifteen percent."

Arthur chuckled. "Greedy, aren't you brother?" he asked. "I can always ask Claire to simply walk away from this life, and as she is right now, she will do whatever I ask. I'm being nice about this."

Max glared at him. "And you would make me your enemy with that move," he replied.

Arthur raised his hands up. "I know, that's why I'm offering you far more than what she's worth, both objectively and subjectively."

The CEO of Medhall and the leader of Empire Eighty-Eight tapped his finger irritably.

"How about this?" Arthur spoke up again. "You know how I always appreciated Nessa and Jessica?" He was referring to Fenja and Menja, the new recruits Kaiser had been touting for the past two months, not his pseudo-sister and secretary Jessica. "Hand them over to me along with Claire, and I'll give you thirty percent."

Max's eyes widened. If he got thirty percent, then he would have sixty percent overall shares of Medhall. Arthur knew that it was too big of a bait for him. After all, E88 may be the legacy of the family, but Max had always been the pragmatic one. He valued Medhall more than he valued E88.

"Losing three capes in one-go may be … too much," Max said. "The girls will also not appreciate being sold off like property."

Arthur waved his hand. "Claire is already in my camp. I'm sure I can bring Nessa and Jessica to my side as well," he replied. "How about this? If they don't want to be with me and go back to being your bodyguards and soldiers, then I'll still get you twenty percent."

Max grumbled. "You never ever come to the negotiation table without an overwhelming offer, do you?"

Arthur grinned triumphantly. "It's how I do business," he chuckled. "For me, life is a positive sum game, not a net neutral like so many think life to be. That kind of thinking is so old style."

"Fine. I'll tell Nessa and Jessica that they are being assigned to you."

"Great," he replied. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, brother." 'Not.'

"Sure, sure. You're not the one who has to tell two women that they're being sold."

"You can just say they are being reassigned."

"You and I both know that they aren't stupid, despite their Playboy proportions." A pause. "I expect all of the shares you promised me by next week."

Arthur snorted. "Oh please, you and I both know that it takes longer than that. How about three weeks?"

Max glared.

"... If you let me take a shot at your ex, then I'll make it two weeks."

Max looked disgusted. "You're a fucking dog, you know that?"

Arthur grinned carelessly. "And I love it."

"Get out of my office."


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur**

As Arthur had agreed with him, Max called him later that day and told him that Nessa and Jessica would be "transferred" to his retainer for the foreseeable future a week from today.

He thought that this was perfect, because it meant that he had about a week's worth of time to get to doing a lot of things he meant to do.

Like actually experimenting and researching his power!

His little stint at the Boat Graveyard told him the following: his upper carrying limit seemed to be ridiculous, he was dangerously flexible with his power (as evidenced by the fact that he turned a dozen cargo ships into a bar of steel with more or less only thrice his volume), and that there was more he could do with his power.

Indeed, when he had walked down the sidewalks of Brockton Bay towards the parking lot after his meeting with Max, he had felt the whole world around him, but this sense was limited by what he felt were irons, because aside from bacteria, what else did pedestrians waiting for a streetlight, cars deep underground, knives, and the asphalt road have in common?

Iron.

Sure, aside from the knives and the cars, the iron in the road and people were too miniscule for him to draw upon, which meant that he found his "lower" limit just by walking around and paying more attention instead of thinking about sex as he had done with Claire around like he had done so while walking up to Medhall and during the elevator ride.

Speaking of Claire, she called before Max did and told me that she would be moving into his house. Considering that his new house in Brockton Bay had more than enough room, he told her to go ahead.

And here he was now, in the basement of his new house by himself with a bunch of iron sand. Unlike the miniscule amounts found inside people, he could control iron sand in large quantities like this. Or rather, his power seemed to designate a certain mass and volume of them as a singular unit.

Arthur raised his hand up, thinking about what he could do with iron sand. After thinking about it for a while, he had an idea.

Arthur gestured with hand slowly, and the iron sand on the basement floor rose up towards me. He kept calm as the iron sand moved like a dancing snake, swaying from side to side. Then he jerked his hand back, and the entire mass of iron sand in front of him lunged towards his gesturing hand like a grainy version of a slime attack from some RPG.

The iron sand morphed into a single rod before the rod itself began to rotate the iron sand rapidly as dictated by his power and thought. He stared as the iron sand became a blur and soon form into a grainy, rough form of a longsword in his hand, partially see-through and yet clear to anyone with a working pair of eyes that a lot of somethings small were moving really quickly.

He gave this iron sand longsword a test swing, striking down at the floor, and paled as the sword left a groove on the concrete floor. What made it scarier was that he hadn't felt a single resistance.

"Yikes," he muttered to himself. And then he grinned. He now had a weapon he could call upon with ease that was inconspicuous yet powerful.

Arthur waved it around, and watched as more grooves carved themselves into the cement. He stopped and dispelled it before clumping the iron sand and dropped them into the grooves that he made. A perfect way to conceal something odd like sand, especially since it blended in better due to its darker color than bright and yellow regular sand.

He continued to experiment into the day and then the night until he heard the door open. Only one who should have the key to his house was Claire so…

He grinned as I stopped experimenting and walked back upstairs.

'Tonight is going to be great,' he thought cheerfully

-VB-

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, _PiggotOfficial

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

Today is February 8, 2011.

** Topic: New Cape, Verification Needed. Call me Eisenfeld.**

**In: Boards ► East Coast ► Brockton Bay**

**EisenfeldBB (Original Poster)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Hello to the city of Brockton Bay! My name is Eisenfeld, and I hereby declare my entrance to this city with this VIDEO!

**Bagrat (Guy in the Know)(Veteran Member)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

I can confirm that an unknown parahumans has indeed cleaned up some of the sunken ships in the Boat Graveyard. If you don't see it on the news, then you can go see it yourself.

My source in the PRT confirmed that the video is real.

Are you an independent, hero, or villain? Your name in Brockton Bay suggests something nasty…

**TrollMe85**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Is Bagrat insinuating something? Gotta let the man say something first, man.

**SpecificProtagonist**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

We have another Nazi cape in the city, huh?

**EisenfeldBB (Original Poster)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

I am an independent, neither a villain nor a hero. I'm just here to do my own thing, and my own thing right now is to get rid of the eyesore that is the Boat Graveyard.

**Bagrat **(Guy in the Know)(Veteran Member)

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

So what are you going to do then? Sign up with the PRT as an associate or just go around and do nothing?

**Maktargorah69**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

EisenfeldBB The Empire will help you navigate the treacherous waters of the city, my friend. PM me to get in contact with them.

**User has been warned.**

**I can't delete the post because you are not strictly breaking the rules, but you are skating very close to it. - TinMother**

**Ashen1 (Veteran Member)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

I lived in Brockton Bay since before the days of Allfather, and I saw every single "metal" capes. I know that I'm not any sort of authority on parahuman matters except just a very old man living in a fucked up city, but after watching that video, I have to say that Eisenfeld as a cape may be on par with Kaiser at the very least.

Note how many tons of metal he was squeezing and holding up in the air. It has to be in excess of a hundred thousand tons. Not all of the ships are cargo ships, but at least a third of the ones shown on video being dragged into that gory mess of steel ball were. Most of the ships Eisenfeld pulled in weren't small-time fishing boats; they were at least Feeder class container ships. We saw at least two dozen ships get pulled together, meaning that the weight of the steel balls at to be at least in the lower hundred thousand tons. Despite the fact that he was lifting a literal building, he still moved it with the casualness from before.

And at the end of the video, he created something with the density far exceeding most materials available. By the virtue of the density alone, those metals could be classified as tinkertech alloy.

**XBaronOfBoomX (Hater of BandOfBrothers)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Ashen1 so to summarize, the bastard's worse than Kaiser and Iron Rain combined?

**BandOfBrothers1337 (Hater of XBaronOfBoomX)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

XBaronOfBoomX of course, that's not the case. Kaiser and Iron Rain could both create metallic substances from ex nihilo. Eisenfeld has to use

**EisenfeldBB (Original Poster)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

BandOfBrothers1337 I hereby declare reverse psychology: did everything I show in my video all I could do?!

Find out on … the next episode of "Eisenfeld and the Boat Graveyard!"

**IAmSorryJon**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Goddamnit, is Eisenfeld a stupid gamer like Uber and Leet? Did we get another joker in the bay?!

**EisenfeldBB (Original Poster)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

I am not the Joker but I certainly can be a joker.

On a more serious note, I think that people don't give enough credits to parahumans who just want to be like me. I'm going to clean up the Boat Graveyard and that's a promise.

**Bagrat (Guy in the Know)(Veteran Member)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Why post this online if you wanted to just clean? You realize that you will be putting a target on yourself, right?

**EisenfeldBB (Original Poster)**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

It was either I do this or let people (gangs and PRT) harass anyone that gets close to the Boat Graveyard, people that might have gone there trying to determine why the PRT swarmed the place not too long ago. So I thought that maybe it was a good idea to let people know that no, I'm not there right now.

**AmRealYankeeAmericanNoble**

Posted on Feb 8, 2011:

Eisenfeld, I appreciate the fact that you are willing to go out of your way to help the city, but there are those who would take advantage of your action to further their insidious goals.

**-VB-**

He posted the video of himself clearing up a little of the beach after Claire left for school today, and the response was ... a lot. The page went on and on with people trying to talk to him and talking with each other, and there were nine more pages already. It hadn't even been two hours yet. He did try to respond casually as possible, and that included the use of humor.

He just wasn't used to humor. Hell, he had to actively do some research while he was replying just to create that character trait. He was a consummate businessman; he was far too used to writing and typing formal emails and other such _formal_ responses!

There was a point to doing all of that work, of course. It was to create a cape persona that would definitely differentiate itself from his real civilian identity. If there was one thing he agreed with his family, then it was the fact that cape identities were tools to be used.

Arthur just happened to want the destruction of people and organizations like Empire Eighty-Eight that based their foundation of stupid, hate-spewing, and inefficient ideaologies like "white supremacy," but he didn't want it to be linked to Arthur Anders.

And that was the second point to talking as he did online: to make the persona of Eisenfeld to be approachable.

He knew that he would eventually have to end E88 either as a cape or as Arthur, but as it was, he really wanted to put an end to E88 as Eisenfeld.

But being a cape meant that he would be forced to kill, and when he killed, he needed the public on his side when the PRT tried to come down on him. The court of public opinion was a very powerful tool, and if he started his "cape career" as someone who was "honest," "approachable," and "helpful," then the PRT would be forced to stay their hand when he finally did something violent.

He would also be able to explain his actions as "unavoidable" in "helping" the community put down a rabid dog.

That said, it was really tiring to actually respond to people in real time. He actually debated with himself against this AMA style of introduction, but the more he had thought about it logically, the more it made sense to do engage people in these talks while avoiding the wrong questions. First impressions were important, and he hoped that he sent an impression of "Eisenfeld" being a "harmless, helpful, and haphazardous" cape.

After all, if someone who couldn't even properly "plan out" their reveal and did on the spot because a whim, then how could they have planned out the destruction of E88 and the death of Kaiser and his most violent and fervent lieutenants?

… At least, those were the plans for now. Part one had been completed, and part two was underway.

Claire was already attached to him. Nessa and Jessica would soon fall prey.

After that, maybe Kayden. It wasn't as if she was married to Max anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to my pat-reons! _

_Disclaimer: I did this in earlier chapter, but I'll say it again. The beliefs, actions, motives, and words of the characters in this story do not reflect me. I am not a racist of any sort. Remember that this is a work of fiction._

**-VB-**

**Nessa Biermann**

"It's bullshit!"

Jessica shouting was normal. When they weren't next to Kaiser being his bodyguards, Jessica ranted to her about how shitty people were.

It was just like Jessica to complain to her without realizing that she was there for the exact same thing and wanted someone to complain to as well.

"I know it's bullshit, Jessica," she spat back.

"What about the cause? Why are we being sent to someone who's not even part of the movement?!" she shouted angrily.

"You know who Max's little brother is, right?"

Jessica stopped for a second as she tried to remember. "Some kind of a business guy, right?"

"He's the CEO of some investment company, right?" she asked.

"Yes. His company is worth ten times that of Medhall."

Jessica's eyes bugged out before narrowing in contempt.

"He just wants us to fuck us, huh?" she sneered.

Nessa sighed. "Probably."

It was a blessing that they were the epitome of women's sexuality. They oozed it and turned heads like no one else. Not even the sand nigger Miss Militia, who they admitted was quite shapely in all of the right parts, turned heads like they did.

But because of this blessing, people also sought them out.

… Their trigger event was related to how some of these pursuers were less than proper about the way they sought attention.

That said, Arthur - if Nessa remembered him correctly - was Max's little brother. He was an Anders, and if Max emphasized anything, then it was that any member of the Anders clan was expected to behave like a proper gentleman or lady.

"I think Max wants us to get him to support us or something."

'Us,' in this statement, was obviously referring to the Empire Eighty-Eight, the only large and successful white supremacy movement in all of the East Coast. Max's support through Medhall provided for a lot of the things necessary to run an organization of E88's nature and size, but there had been several points when the Medhall couldn't afford to support the E88 through their normally secure and clandestine channels because of Protectorate or PRT investigations.

There were sympathizers in the BBPD who always made sure to prevent the police force from gaining any traction in their investigation or if there were progress, then made sure that the progress never made it past that.

Jessica got thoughtful.

"No one would expect the newcomer to be part of the movement," Jessica reasoned out loud to herself.

Nessa knew that more than one conspiracy theorist would come out to say exactly the opposite just because Arthur Anders was white, rich, and a native of Brockton Bay. Considering his family's true history, Nessa knew that Arthur was very likely to be sympathetic to the cause.

And his father was Allfather, meaning that there was a high chance that Arthur was a cape too.

She already knew who Arthur might be.

Jessica looked at her, and Nessa knew that her sister was thinking the exact same thing.

"He has to be the Eisenfeld guy, right?"

When the video of the new German-named cape was uploaded by none other than the man himself, it sent waves within Empire Eighty-Eight. Seeing power on that scale was awe inspiring for most of the gangsters and grunts, but for the capes, this presented a conundrum.

Empire Eighty-Eight employed the most number of armed and armored thugs, though their equipment and training fell behind Coil's mercenaries. Not only that, most of its capes used some kind of metal weapon or were metal themselves. The thought of Eisenfeld standing on the other side of the line was not an uplifting feeling.

But Eisenfeld introduced himself with a German name and stated nothing against the Empire or its causes.

On top of that, for Eisenfeld to appear within a week of Arthur's return to Brockton Bay? The very same Arthur who had three family members wielding metal as their powers?

Eisenfeld had to be Arthur.

"I think he wants us to lure him into the Empire."

"He needs to be convinced?" Jessica looked disgusted at the thought of someone from a prestigious clan like the Anders would need to be convinced to join the cause.

Nessa thought so, too.

"He's probably just indifferent to the cause. You know what happened to him." Nessa knew that Jessica did. They both heard from Kaiser himself how his "useless little brother" had been unofficially kicked out of the family because he didn't develop powers. Even when Arthur did visit, it was usually something quiet.

Jessica clicked her tongue in distaste.

"Don't worry, we'll get him to join. I mean, who could refuse both of us together?" Nessa asked her twin sister reassuringly.

Her twin sister pondered on that. "I guess. Max never had us do anything like this before."

Max Anders, or Kaiser in his cape persona, had directly ordered them that they were to accompany Arthur with no set return date. It was an odd order and they protested, but he insisted on it while saying that "it is for the cause."

"Who but Max has the charisma?" Nessa asked in return and Jessica shrugged.

To the two of them, their lives were intertwined. If one did one thing, then the other would join willingly. That included things like bodyguard duties and whatnot. It wasn't out of coincidence that Max had two bodyguards but because if one Biermann was going to be a bodyguard, then the other Biermann would be with her, against order or not.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to share a man and for that reason, neither of them had a man. After all, no man had ever satisfied them together, and if they couldn't be satisfied together, then that man wasn't worth it.

… Nessa doubted Arthur would satisfy them, if they even had to go that far.

**-VB-**

**Jessica Biermann**

It's been a few years since she saw Arthur. She knew that Arthur was as shrewd as Max, if not more. How else could he deal hands with the dirty Jews in the investment marketing and come out on top?

"Yeah, we'll be waiting~," Nessa spoke into the phone before hanging up.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Nessa asked. "First impression."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Why does he even need bodyguards anyway?" she asked. "If he's who we think he is, then just being in the city makes him god awfully strong."

"Why did Max keep us around during meetings?" Nessa asked sarcastically. "Same reason, girl."

"I know that. I just want to complain about him!" she snapped at her twin sister.

Nessa laughed. "You're just nervous~," she teased.

Jessica looked at Nessa. "Are you high, Nessa?" she asked rhetorically.

Nessa just shrugged her shoulders. Unlike her, Jessica wasn't sure about Arthur. Oh, it was hard to remember him, but once she started to remember, it was oddly easy enough to pinpoint out where and when they'd met.

Usually at Medhall tower with only Max to accompany them.

Arthur was the weird one of the Anders family. He was too soft. Too weak. That's why he didn't get a power when Kaiser and Iron Rain did. When Jessica heard that Arthur Anders had been kicked out by Allfather years before she joined the Empire because he wasn't capable of supporting the cause and their movement, she thought that it was perfectly right of Allfather to have done so. Anyone who couldn't help the purging and cleansing of the city should stay out of the movement's way.

Better, they should leave like Arthur did… until he came back.

She wondered why he did. Arthur always expressed no interest in the city when he talked to Max before he returned to Brockton Bay. It was always boring investment talks.

"Anyways, he's going to be here in a minute."

Jessica hummed.

As Nessa said, an unfamiliar but obviously modern make of a BMW logo-ed and convertible sports car drove up to the curb, and in the driver's seat was …

"Arthur," Jessica greeted him coolly.

Unlike the grey business suit he wore always into his meetings with Max, Arthur sitting in the driver's seat wore a neat and casual outfit consisting of long sleeves and a pair of jeans.

"Jessica! Nessa!" he greeted with a big smile, and then turned to her twin sister with that same charming smile. "It's been so long! We'll talk on the way to my house. Get in, girls!"

And that was also the one odd thing about Arthur.

He was the only one who could tell them apart outside of Max and Stormtiger (ass sniffing bastard).

Nessa got in without much preamble. Jessica was more distrusting of Arthur, because an Anders that was a sly as Arthur had to be preparing something, but she couldn't see what he could be preparing right now. So she got in reluctantly, taking the back seat while Nessa took the assistant seat.

Then he drove off from there, pulling up the convertible roof. Once the roof was completely covering the sport cars, he questioned them. "So, what did Max tell you guys?" he asked.

"We were going to be your guards from now on," Nessa replied without preamble.

"Did he now? Nothing more?"

Jessica didn't like the tone of his voice. He was mocking someone with that question.

"No," Jessica replied. "Just that it was for the good of the cause."

"What cause could you be talking about?" he asked again, being unnecessarily obtuse.

"The Empire's cause," Jessica spat it out without even concealing it up.

"Ahhh. I'm afraid he lied to you, then. But we'll get to that when we're at my house."

Jessica frowned. Why would Max lie? She'd listen to what he would have to say before she walked out on him.

She looked out of the window and quirked an eyebrow. "We're heading deeper into Downtown."

"Yes. I thought I should treat the two of you to lunch. A hearty toast and a meal to the future, if you will," he replied easily.

So he did have something planned, just benign. Taking them both out to a meal… More like he's hoping it'll be like a date.

Ha! Like she was going to -!

**-VB-**

"And I was like, 'Oh my god, Ness. What are you doing?!'" Jessica laughed, and Nessa gave her a mollified look promising revenge upon her.

Jessica was completely fine with that.

Arthur sat right next to her, sandwiched between her and Nessa in this upscale restaurant, and everything just felt natural! He didn't leer at her or Nessa like old perverts they had to deal with when they were guarding Max, so he passed the minimum required to be around them.

But he was also nice! Max was never nice.

… Whatever, she was going to think about Max later and think about his more affable brother sitting next to her.

"I bet that shocked her," he replied with a chuckle of his own.

"You bet she did!"

"Jessica!" Nessa hissed at her, and Jessica laughed. It's been a long time since she got this loose. From there, it was a blur of laughing, dancing, and then tired resting before Arthur drove them to his house.

"Alright, we're here," he said as he helped them out of the car. Jessica got out of the car groggily, having slept for a whole twenty minutes in the car. She blinked her eyes and stared at the modest house in front of her.

"... Kind of small for a multi-millionaire," she said.

"If it's too big, then it would feel empty," he replied easily as if he expected her question. He helped Nessa into his house bridal style while Jessica followed behind him closely.

If he dared to do anything unwanted to either her or Nessa after tiring both of them out, then he was going to get -.

He set her down on his living room couch and gestured for her to sit. When she did sit, he also sat down, this time on an armchair that seemed to have been prepared just for him, but then again, this was his house, so why wouldn't there be things just right for him?

"Okay, so I think I have to apologize to you two, but Nessa is out of it."

Immediately, Jessica tensed.

"What did you do?" she asked tensely. She glanced at her twin sister and feared for the worst. Were they both drugged?

"I bought both of your services from Max. He sold the two of you for stocks of his company."


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur**

Jessica stared at me with wide eyes before she scowled and shot up. "You can't lie to me-!" she began but cut herself up when I brought out a tape recorder. Not one of those tape recorders apps on the phone but a physical 1990's tape recorder with cassette.

She stared at the old thing, one that my "brother" knew nothing about; it had been recording when he and I talked. It was a blackmail of the highest regard, if one could say.

But instead of using it to pressure Max to give me something I wanted, I used it now to give away something valuable to Jessica and Nessa: leverage.

People start to trust each other more easily when the other side offers a piece of themselves first. Trust can only grow when trust is given first.

And this?

This was me giving her that.

(Besides, even if she reports this back to Max who would undoubtedly try to have me killed for my attempt at fracturing what was his, I had a power that directly countered their heaviest hitters and inconvenience the rest; any fight was my victory especially if I decided to go for the kill right off the bat. So was I really giving something away? Not really. It was the illusion of giving something away because to Jessica and Nessa - who would surely learn about all of this once she wakes up - I was still nothing more than a powerless normal.)

I played the tape.

Jessica's eyes widened slowly but surely and at the end, which did not include Max and my discussion over Kayden, she sat there slack jawed on the couch.

"You were nothing more than an asset, not a comrade. One could even say that he considered Medhall's stocks to be a bigger asset than the people who trusted him with their lives," I added.

She sat there with dazed eyes.

I delivered the coup de grace.

"It's not like he ever believed in your cause in the first place."

And the shock warped into anger. Anger directed at Max.

Good, good!

Abruptly, she turned her focus onto me. "And what do you get out of this…?!" she hissed out. "What do you get out of telling me this?!"

I didn't smile, because that would betray the serious and dazed mood that had settled between us two.

"Your trust."

"Ha?!" she uttered angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't lie," I replied. "And you can trust that I care enough for you to show you what I could have used to make Max do a lot of other things for me."

Jessica snorted. "Because he might kill you?"

"You're not dumb, Jessica. You and Nessa never were despite what others may think of you for your … appearances," I told her. It was a flattery, and flattery always stroked people's ego, and doing so would ingratiate myself to them more often than not. "So tell me, do you think I'm so unwise as to antagonize Max over little pittance."

Jessica stared at me blankly before her face darkened and she bent her knees just a bit.

Hmm, not good. She was turning aggressive.

Instead of showing my displeasure at her aggressiveness with violence as most capes would have done, I snorted back. Instead of answering verbally, I pulled out three iron beads and tossed them lightly in the air. I let my hand drop and reached out to the beads with my power.

Instantly, they stopped mid air.

She stared at the beads and then it clicked.

"You're Eisenfeld," she muttered.

"Correct," I replied.

"Y-You just unmasked to me."

I laughed. "Come on, Jessica. I just said you're not dumb. Put that brain to use."

"... You want to usurp Max."

Close but also far from what I want. I chose not to respond to that statement. Instead, I crushed the beads together and formed a single needle as long as my forearm but nearly as thin as hair.

"It's very funny how I was considered to be the weakest in the family, something I'm sure Max has regaled you two time and time again," I replied. "Yet here I am with a power to surpass all of theirs."

I stood up.

Jessica flinched and stepped back, running into the couch that Nessa slept soundly on.

"I don't like Max, Jessica. He is manipulative, he is callous, he is cold. He doesn't deserve loyalty, yours or Nessa's."

"And who are you to decide?"

"Someone who cares."

That brought her up short.

Good.

I knew their history. They were abandoned more than once in their lives, and trusted each other implicitly. Their membership in the E88 was them having onto dear life by hanging onto a group that would support them in return.

They weren't that much different from Max. To them as it was to Max, Empire Eighty-Eight was a means to an end; Max got power, and the Biermann twins got safety. I wasn't even sure they cared about white supremacy. It too was a defense mechanism for the twins who were beaten, trapped, bullied, and abused.

I opened my hands out to her, palms up. "I don't care for your power, Jessica, or your sister's. I extend my hands because I care."

She looked down at my hands and then up at me. She gulped before settling back into her glare. "And what do you get out of keeping us by your side?" she demanded. "Bodyguards? Sex toys?"

I shrugged. "How about friends?" I asked with a sad smile. It was a genuine smile, because Jessica had to have a lot of bad experiences to have to ask those kinds of questions. "Maybe lovers."

She snorted before she relaxed.

"Honesty. What a messed up way to manipulate us," she mumbled.

I laughed. "Can't help it! I'm a horndog through and through. I can certainly satisfy the both of you."

She smirked. "And you think you can take on the two of us?" she asked while crossing her arms, pushing her already obscene chest size up. They drew my eyes but I didn't linger there for too long. Lingering would show a lack of restraint while not looking showed little attraction, something a lot of women took as an insult.

I chuckled, pulling the steel hair to me, and raising my right hand up while pulling my free left hand back, I caught and crunched it into a single bead in the palm of my hand. Putting the bead back into my pocket, I leaned back.

"Hmm, I don't know. I know I can last the night, but can you?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed even as her hostility waned and then disappeared.

She walked around the table, but stopped when both of us heard a moan from the couch. We turned and saw Nessa starting to wake up.

I turned to Jessica, but to my surprise, she sat down on the left arm of the armchair, and looked down at me. Her D-cup boobs pressed against my chest while she smiled coyly. Then she turned to her twin sister. "Nessa, Arthur here challenged us to a night long fun~," she cooed. "He thinks he's so good."

Nessa rubbed her blearily eyes, but her lips quirked into a condescending smirk. She sat up like a cat, lounging yet attentive, before pushing off of the couch like a mesmerizing snake. She walked around the table.

"Little Arthur thinks he can take on both of us?" Nessa asked, all traces of her previous sleepiness gone like they were never there. In its place was a practiced sly and sexy fox. I turned to look at Jessica to my left, and saw her smile down at me, her lips puckered out just so that they stood out without being forced. "I don't think you can satisfy us, Arthur."

I grinned. Wrapping one arm around Jessica's back and back in front of her, I groped her through the cotton shirt. Nessa sat down on the other side of my lap with her back to me, and scooted to the center, pushing her butt against my crotch. She sat there, grinding my hip before twisting her chest around and looking at me right in the eyes.

I wrapped my right arm around her, groping her right boob and pinching her nipple gently.

'No bra,' I thought as my dick got harder.

Nessa's lips twitch before she caught me in a kiss, bringing her lips down upon mine. Her mouth parted as did mine, and our tongue lashed out in a duel of dominance.

"My turn," Jessica asserted. Nessa pulled away with a pout and Jessica tried to kiss me. I stopped her though, and instead pulled at myself.

Another aspect of my power that I was discovered over the last week was the fact that I could _absorb _iron and convert it to biomass by some eldritch means. Eldritch, because attempting to understand the process gave me a migraine.

And I had a lot of biomass in me right now. I stood up, and the twins watched amusedly at first and then in fascination as I pulled out another me from myself.

So there stood two of me's, connected in mind, and with a single goal in our mind: satisfying the twins.

My clone wrapped its arms around Nessa and kissed her, craning its head down to meet her, and I took Jessica in my arms. Nessa moaned as my clone's hand reached down to her ass from behind and began to knead her ass cheeks like dough. Jessica chuckled as I pulled her shirt over her, showing me that she too was braless.

All of us were stripping now, tossing clothes left and right, and at the end of it, the twins were laying down on the ground side by side while the clone and I were reaching down to their vagina with our mouths.

The twin moans of the sisters spurred us on as we licked away at them.

Our tongues first pushed and grinded against their clits. From there, we licked down and slipped into their dripping wet pussies, pulling her tongues up, sideways, and then in and out.

Jessica and Nessa moaned under our administration, gripping our hairs and wrapping their legs around our heads.

We pulled away, and saw their sweat glistening bodies.

We grinned as we whipped out our dicks and lined them up. They grinned back, buzzing the air with their excited anticipation. We slid in, and gasped at their tightness. They squealed a little too, looking down with wide eyes as we pushed deeper and deeper into them.

To my surprise, their vaginas were longer than most partners I've had. No longer they were going on about whether or not we could satisfy them.

Even so, my clone and I felt the head of our dicks hit their cervix, and we gave them a little thrust at the end. The twins froze and then loosened up, moaning.

We started to pump them even as we groped them and massaged their tits. The twins moaned and mewled under our ministration, thoroughly enjoying this.

"D-Damn, you're good~!" Nessa moaned before she stiffened and mewled, completely loosening afterwards.

"Ho, you came before your sister," my clone coo'ed. "Let's keep on going."

"E-Eh?" Nessa mumbled out before the clone flipped her around, where she found herself on all four, and began to ram into her. "O-Oh! OH! OH!"

"Yes, howl like that! Let yourself know you're my woman!" the clone growled.

Jessica screamed before climaxing, but for some reason, tried to cover up her face with her arms.

"Did you like it?" I asked her, whispering into her ear. "Did you enjoy being taken by your sister's side by the same man?" I asked even as I continued to thrust into her.

"U-u-u-" she uttered, close to moaning but quite there.

"Here!" I grunted before climaxing with a good thrust, ejaculating inside of her.

Her arms pulled apart when she felt my semen. "W-Wati, n-not inside-!" she whimpered, and I finally saw her face.

It was absolutely beautiful how honest she was being. Her eyes drifted to Nessa, who was still moaning to the rhythm of my clone's thrusts, and I saw semen dribbling out of her vagina.

"It's not safe, is it?" I asked her as I pulled her arms apart gently. "Why not just give in? You're not getting any younger, and I'm here. I can take care of you both," I tempted her as I resumed thrusting. "Just say yes. I won't leave you for wanting."

Jessica just stared up at me with wide eyes, the situation suddenly out of her control and her twin sister in no condition to respond as she kept on climaxing and taking in my semen.

"Y-You'll take care of us…?" Jessica asked with a sniffle after climaxing for the second time.

"Yes," I said as I slammed into her again while groping her beautiful jiggling and bouncing boobs with my hands. I squeezed them as I thrusted into her and stayed there as I ejaculated again.

Capes were emotionally unstable people as a rule. Even if someone was a second generation cape, they were prone to emotional outbursts far more than their mundane counterparts. Sex was also an emotionally high and intense moments for most. Pried prior with honesty and trust, capes were prone to influence during sex.

"M-More!" Nessa screamed as she climaxed for the third time tonight before dropping her face to the rug. My clone pulled her arms back, pulling her off the floor, and pistoned her. "OH OH OH!"

Jessica looked to her sister with a hint of apprehension as her sister's D-cup jugs jiggled back and forth.

"You can be free," I whispered even as I continued to pump her. I pulled her hips up and began pounding down into her.

Jessica clutched onto me and stared into my eyes conflictingly while biting her lips. Then she squealed as she came again, far more sensitively and explosively. Her body arched and curled even as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself to press tightly against me. Feeling more of her pressing against myself, I pounded into her a few more times before I couldn't hold back and ejaculated again.

My throbbing dick sprayed into her tightening pussy, and I moaned into her hair, causing her to shiver, as her legs wrapped around me and pulled me in deeper.

"AAHHH!" Nessa screamed as she climaxed again to my clone before she flopped down, tears running down her face and completely soaked in sweat and her pussy dribbling down my clone's semen - my semen.

I grinned before looking back down at Jessica, who looked up at me with tiredly. There was satisfaction in there, but there was also something more.

"A-Are you really going to keep us around?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied earnestly.

"Max said that too when he made us his bodyguards," she mumbled.

"He wanted capes," I replied as I pulled her up from the floor and made her straddle me. "I want something more than that. Your cape powers are a plus, not the point. I want you and Nessa."

She looked at me with disheveled hair, gloriously sweaty, her boobs pushed against me, her ass luxuriously pressing down on my lap, and looking vulnerable.

I began to bounce her on my lap, and she moaned as she began to thrust down in rhythm with mine.

She looked into my eyes, trying to discern truth in my words through the eyes.

"Want us for what?" she asked, demanding to know but without changing her tone or the mood.

"For nothing," I whispered as I brought her down for a kiss. And right before we kissed, I whispered the last words in our sex-discussion. "For everything."

-VB-

By the next morning, Nessa and Jessica agreed to be mine just as I was theirs.

And when Charlotte's involvement with me was discussed, they shrugged and said this.

"We're already sharing and you can make more of yourselves."

It was a good point, and thus, we became … family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur Anders**

A month had passed since Jessica and Nessa joined me and became part of my family. While I was busy with my new family, experimenting with my power, and planning the downfall of the disease of white supremacy, I couldn't help but wonder what my "spiritual" sister was doing.

Probably doing the same thing I was doing.

**-VB-**

**Jessica Feranda**  
Arthur's Secretary/"Sister" on Vacation  
Brockton Bay, New Hampshire  
February 2, 2011

**3 weeks ago **(Three days after Arthur's Arrival at Brockton Bay)

_She watched her prey from afar, wetting her lips as she ran her moist tongue over her plucky lips._

_Her target stood laughing with a girl who had to be his little sister. Both of them had the same nose and eyebrows. It was also obvious to her that he was being so … parental. Was one of their parents, or both, away from their lives?_

_He was so hot -._

_(And he would be hotter when she has him beneath her while she gives him the rideofhislife-!)_

_She shuddered._

_Oh yes, that was the end goal. He would be hers, but she couldn't start their relationship like that right off the bat._

_Oh no, she had to be subtler than that. He looked like a stand-up guy, so she would have to … appeal to that side of him._

_Yes, obviously, there was something missing in his family life. What was it?_

_She would find out. Anything, even a tiny morsel, that could get her his attention would be used. It was just great that Arthur was generous with his own money, because now she intended to use that money to investigate the husky and reliable man._

_And if things got hairy, then she could rely on her biological manipulation to keep him in line._

**2 week ago**

_Since she had the money, she hired the best of the best: Thinkers. A Thinker from New York and one from Maine was enough for her to cross-reference and weed out false information - while Thinkers were great at what they did, it didn't mean they weren't wrong. Hiring two hadn't paid off because they essentially offered the same information, but it was better safe than sorry, right?_

_It read like a classic downtrodden man's story. Divorced parents. An addict mom. A cold dad. Mischievous sister. The last one wasn't as downtrodden as it could be, but the basic structure existed regardless. He cared for his very much… so much, in fact, that he would dip into villainy to get the funds necessary to_

_And that would be her key to getting him, Brian Laborn._

**1 week ago**

_She smiled beautifically as Brian kept on holding her hands and thanking her for her help in ensuring his custody over his little sister._

_It actually didn't require much effort on her part. In fact, it went something like this._

_First, she caught a video of the mother's drug usage and the rampant drug-induced sex that followed between her and three men. The video also had audio and the two of the three men talked at length about a gang activity and what they, as part of that gang, were supposed to do in their drug distribution and human trafficking._

_Second, she took that video and showed it to the Child Protective Services._

_Third, she pointed out that Aisha Laborn had a dependable older brother who was willing - and working for - the custody of his little sister._

_From there on out, I just let the magic happen while ensuring that no one would try to cover it up._

_And today, she came and delivered the news to him along with the paperwork as someone who had "vested interest in seeing justice play out."_

_"Well, if you really are thankful," she spoke up, and he looked up. "How about you take me out for dinner?"_

_Brian stared at her incredulously while Aisha howled with laughter behind him._

_"Y-Yes. Alright," he said, trying and failing to compose himself._

**Now**

"Yes- Yes- Yes-!" Jessica mewled on top of Brian, while the young man grunted beneath her as she rode him to heaven.

All it took was a week for her to wrap her fingers around this honorbound man. A few compliment here, not a little amount of dopamine with her biological manipulation, a chaste kiss on his cheek, and then a passionate kiss spiking his mind with all sorts of euphoric hormones sealed his fate.

Finally, she invited him to her house.

All it took was for her to call him honey on "accident" and show off a little bit of skin to get his hormones into overdrive.

She thought she miscalculated for a moment when he didn't respond to a show of her skin. It was, of course, accident and so she had feigned to have not noticed him staring at her ass.

Then she was proven right when he approached her, flipped her around, and kissed her roughly before hauling her over to her bedroom, and strip her like a beast. Moments later, it wasn't he who in control, however, but her when she pushed him down and began to ride him like a motor boat.

"Fuck!" he hissed out not for the first time.

Their sweat-glistening bodies slapped into each other repeatedly as they made sweet, sweet love. Her ass slapped down on his legs at least twice every second while her pussy squeezed him for all he was worth. She whipped her head and hair around, pulling them up and over her face. She stared down at him, and saw his wide eyes looking at her lustily.

She grinned her cheshire smile and leaned forward, continuing to push Brian to the edge of climax only to stop when his dick throbbed. Leaning down and pushing her C-cups down onto his perfect and hard chest, she kissed him. His athletic and strong hands grabbed both of her ass cheeks, and she broke the kiss just a bit to giggle.

Oh, he tried to assert control again here, but she pushed off of him, sitting on his crotch and dick before she pulled up and down at full speed. His thick, big, black, and meaty cock was a spear she used to impale herself, stretching her poor pussy.

It wasn't long before she shuddered as she climaxed. Abruptly, he pulled her off of him climaxed, ejaculating all over her stomach. She shuddered as she felt his hot seed staining her stomach, and couldn't help the triumphant grin.

In the aftermath of their little "accident," they laid there with Brian groping both her ass and her boob.

".. I'll take responsibility," he said.

She laughed before sitting up, still on top of him with his throbbing dick inside of her.

"I'm not one to keep only one man around me, Brian," she said soothingly. "Not a lot of men can accept that." She traced a thin scar on his chest, moving up from the top of his abdomen to just below his left nipple. She looked up to meet his eyes. He met her eyes, and she saw his internal struggles.

"If… you don't want to stay with me," she said quietly while pushing her breasts up with her arms. "I …" Still touching his skin, she used her power to rouse his arousal and want to the max, overpowering everything else.

His hands reached up and caught the sides of her head. She looked down at him, but before she could say anything, he pulled her down and kissed her.

Then he flipped her around, and looked down at her as seriously as he could, which looked pretty solemn to her.

"I'll be fine with that," he said. "But I get to impregnate you first."

"E-Eh?" There was a pause before her eyes widened. "Uhm. Wait-."

She didn't get to finish, because Brian, heedless of her pleas, plunged his semen stained dick back into her fold and pounded away.

"EEK EEK EEK-!"

'Losing control like this wasn't bad either…' she thought as she let him pound his dick into her. She used her power to overclock Brian's body, making him feel less strained, less fatigued, and far livelier.

The effects of her little work came to light immediately as he began to pound down into her rapidly with abandon, completely willing to go through with his words.

Half an hour later, she let him shoot his semen into her fertile womb.

Having had enough of Brian in control, she flipped them around, temporarily inducing muscle fatigue in Brian before removing it entirely when she was on top of him. This time, she rode him to their third climax.

And then the fourth, the fifth, the sixth…

Ah hell, she rode him to morning.

**-VB-**

**Arthur Anders**

I'm sure she's doing fine.

"M-More, A-Arthur…!" someone moaned underneath me, and I looked down.

While Nessa and Jessica got the full clonebang treatment with three clones to each of them, I was giving Claire the special treatment tonight just as I had given Nessa yesterday and Jessica the day before.

Claire's belly showed just a bit of her 1 month pregnancy, and she had a pregnancy glow about her. Everything about her was just … sexier.

And she was mine.

"Sure, Claire," I grinned before I started pounding away again.

It was good to be me tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my pat-reons, GWSwift, DefineitlyNotDio, Kejmur, Alexander S, and Crazy Fox! I hope I am meeting your expectations so far. **

**This will be a bit of a slow chapter as I settle some in-story matters. **

**-VB-**

**Arthur Anders**  
Brockton Bay

I listened to the other party on the other side of the phone. "Of course, your part in the investment will be distributed to you with bonds and stocks of your choice." I listened when they talked. "I see, and it is a rather serious conundrum. How about this then? If, in the case where your specific set of bonds and stocks, are unavailable, then I will be sure to exchange my set of bonds and stocks so that you may receive your share. Does that satisfy you, ma'am?" There was a chuckle, and then she talked again. "I am happy we were able to establish a working relationship, Ms. al-Halima." … "Then have a good day."

Click.

I let out a sigh of relief as that one phone-business call came to an end.

As much as I wanted to swindle my older brother, I was a man of my word. In exchange for letting me have a chance at convincing the Biermann twins (while I did more than just that), I worked to get him the majority share in his company's stocks.

That phone call I just had? That was the last of it. Ms. al-Halima, an overseas investor from UAE, agreed to exchange her stock in Medhall for stocks and other bonds available with my company.

I fired off a message on the phone to Jessica, my secretary/spiritual twin sister, and waited.

Once Ms. al-Halima made the transaction final, then I would send the stocks to Max through a contract.

The overall work in convincing stockholders to give up their stocks took … 5 hours.

"You look relieved."

I looked over my shoulder while turning my chest a little, and saw Nessa standing in the doorway to my home office. She stood there, leaning on the door frame with only her white nightgown and nothing beneath it. It was just transparent and thin enough that I could see her curves in all the right places and her nipples were poking out against the fabric but not transparent enough to show me everything.

"I just got done with my part of the deal with Max."

She frowned, obviously unhappy.

After that threesome (with a clone to make it a foursome) night, Jessica, of the Biermann twin, and I explained to her the situation.

And boy oh boy was she not happy with Max. And me. The bigger issue was Nessa not being happy with me, but not unhappy enough to leave me. Sister bonds with Jessica and whatnot, and she considered Clarissa close enough to accept her addition to my harem.

Outside of Clarissa who's been making love with me for over a month, no one else was pregnant and once they were, they would be non-combatants for the duration of their pregnancy.

This was part of the reason why I wasn't pushing to destabilize the E88 right now. Fighting any organization or people by myself was a fantasy dream, no matter how much I countered many of their capes and their weaponry. All it took to kill people was one chance within a span of time that was my entire life, and starting that kind of scenario - where people have it out for my head - so early in this scheme was unwise. No, sir, it was unwise.

It did, however, mean that I had more time to solidify my position within the bay before I decided to destroy E88. Making Max feel safe in his little dual fiefdom was only the second step (first step being the seduction of Jessica, Nessa, and Clarissa).

I cleared my throat.

"Sleep well?" I asked Nessa.

Nessa smiled. "It's weird how you find normal uses for powers," she said. "It was definitely a new experience cuddling with … two of you."

As much as I am a sexholic, even I knew that there needed to be some days that we didn't just spend the whole the fucking away. If we did it everyday with a single partner, then there was a definite sense of cheapening the act of sex like building pain tolerance but exchanging pain with pleasure.

From experiences I do not know but heard plenty of times from some of the indiscreet members of the board, constant sex built tolerance to sex.

Oh, I did it everyday. I craved it like a man thirsted for water in the middle of a desert, but none of my girls did. They enjoyed it, yes, but didn't crave it like I did.

Speaking of sex, each of the girls had their own kinks with it. Nessa liked rough sex, Clarissa had a bit of a impregnation fetish, and Jessica liked spitroast threesomes. They didn't all get their fetish sex when it was their turn to be pleasured by me, but they got it enough to stick with me during this "testing" phase of our relationships.

And it was a testing phase. Unlike Clarissa, Nessa and Jessica could and would walk out if they find that I was wronging them somehow. Good thing I am always upfront about my dealings to people that I intend to keep close to me.

"Is that how you're different from the rest of the capes? You look for normal uses of your power?" she asked, still stuck on that question.

I blinked before thinking about it. I knew, from Alan's memories of this world, that powers, specifically the Shards, pushed to have their hosts use powers for combative purposes to see how creative their hosts could solve a problem or use them differently.

Instead of, you know, inducing an energy crisis in their hosts' society and then having their hosts solve that crisis because the purpose of the seeding of shards by Entities was to find a way to overcome entropy, right?

"I just experimented a lot," I replied. "For example, those clones came about because I was experimenting with absorption. I tried and realized that I could absorb iron dust in orders of hundreds of pounds, but needed to lose them eventually. Otherwise, walking into an elevator would be mighty awkward. But when I pulled them out of myself…"

"They were clones."

"Yup. I think I spent over a month just experimenting, making things like this," I said as I gathered the iron dust scattered in my office and pulled them into a sword form, spinning them faster and faster until each individual particle was indistinguishable from the whole. Then I pulled out an iron block from the bottommost drawer of my dark oak office desk, placed it on my free hand, and tossed it up.

I swung my iron dust sword, and watched as the iron bar cut cleanly in … well, not half but it was close enough. Then I caught both of the bars with my power and slowly moved it to Nessa. She saw the clean cut I made and then looked up at me.

"I thought you controlled iron…"

"But what is iron?" I asked. "If not the iron in your blood, the iron in the sand, the iron in the steel, iron in your food? Iron is pretty much everywhere," I replied. "As long as it is remotely theoretically possible with iron and magnetism, then I can do it, but only because I learned that I could do it through weeks of experimentation." I smiled wistfully. "Though it has left me lacking in terms of combat experience. I'm sure all three of you can individually beat me just on that if I don't use overwhelming power."

Nessa huffed. "Uh huh. Like you couldn't use my armor against me."

I chuckled. "I probably can, but then again, you aren't picky about getting naked in front of me, are you?" I asked.

She stared at me blankly before smirking. "And you're too horny to moderate yourself," she cooed. "Like a dog that can't help but wag its tail."

I snorted. "And you were all too happy to let yourself get used by me and my clones for five straight hours."

She blushed. "T-That was a one time thing."

"And if I said we could do it again right now, right here, in my office… That I'll impregnate you and continue to fuck you even as a baby grows in your womb… would you refuse or walk up to me and strip so I can fuck you?"

She hesitated while holding her arms underneath her bountiful boobs. "Probably the latter."

I chuckled. "Don't be shy about wanting to have fun and make babies. It's the 'youthful' thing to do."

She frowned. "You're starting to sound old."

I raised my hands up. "I'm not old, just observant."

She smirked. "That's what old people say."

"Hey..."

She laughed before waving me goodbye. "I'll see you later?"

"Certainly. Actually, wait."

She did, looking at me expectantly as I stood up and walked up to her. Our height difference was minor, only two inches, so I didn't need to lean down to kiss her. She hummed as we kissed, and when we broke the kiss a minute later, she smiled coyly.

"Now, you can go," I said with a smile of my own.

I watched her leave, keeping my eyes on her swaying bubble butt, before I made my way back to my office desk.

With the stocks finally gathered, I was free to start my third conquest.

I brought out my personal phone and dialed a number.

I waited and waited.

Click.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Kayden! It's me, Arthur!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kayden remembered me fondly. When I called her to schedule a little date for ourselves even if she wouldn't call it that and would call it a catch-up between friends, she spoke with pleasantly surprised happiness.

From Alan's memories and Max's admission, I knew that Kayden had broken from the Empire Eighty-Eight, even if said break-up was temporary if the future continues in the same vein as the Worm canon. The story also showed Kayden's frustration with being unable to change and be identified as an independent hero. Her fear of losing Aster prevented her from becoming a Protectorate, an unfounded fear if she manages to talk to someone like Legend.

This was, fortunately, all in my favor.

Kayden wanted to break away from Max.

Kayden wanted to be acknowledged as an independent hero.

Kayden wanted to change herself for the better (for Aster).

I could provide all three of that and more.

So three days after I made that call, I found myself in a quaint cafe at the southern edge of the Downtown. Kayden hadn't arrived yet, so I was mentally going over how I could win her over.

Yes, I wanted to fuck Kayden like I was fucking Jessica, Nessa, and Clarissa. Clarissa was the cute, naive flower I plucked. Jessica and Nessa were the distrusting, hot twins who I'd ensnared with my honesty. Kayden, though, was a simple beauty everyone simply acknowledged as being beautiful.

Too bad the first person who took her heart was a manipulating jackass that was my older brother.

The chimes on the entrance of the cafe rang, and I looked up just in time to see Kayden walk through.

She was as beautiful as the day I first saw her. Even though she was five years older than when I first met her, she looked no different in my eyes, but I couldn't lie to myself about everything. Her skin looked no older, her mousy appearance had stayed the same, and she was as short as I remembered; Jessica and Nessa came up to my eyes, Clarissa to my chin, and Kayden came up the nape of my neck.

To my surprise, she brought Aster with her.

And I couldn't help my next action.

"Hey, Kayden!" I said as I stood up with a bright smile. "It's been so long!"

She seemed hesitant at first but greeted me back with a small smile of her own.

"Three years, I think?" she asked me.

"And this is my niece Aster, huh?" I asked while looking down at the little baby squirming in Kayden's arms. Kayden immediately changed her how she held Aster, cooing her baby for a second before realizing that I was watching. When she opened her mouth to apologize for ignoring me for a second, but I took the little pause to coo Aster too, getting the baby girl to giggle.

"Did Max tell you about her?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied in the same tone I was cooing Aster with. "Learned about her from our other acquaintances."

Make her dislike Max more: Check.

What mother liked hearing that her baby's father didn't even talk about their baby?

I looked up after Aster stopped squealing and giggling, and saw Kayden's eyes. She still smiled, but there was a bit of longing there. Perhaps for a real partner? I could be that for her but I also couldn't just come out and say it.

I smiled for her. "Let's take a seat, yeah?"

She nodded, and we went to the corner of the cafe.

"So how have you been?" I asked as we sat down. "Last I heard, you started your own interior design business."

She smiled genuinely. "I'm doing well. It was hard starting out on my own, but once I had a reputation as a good designer, people came to me."

"Good," I replied. "You were too good for Max anyway."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "I, uh… I thought you were … you know."

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know exactly how Max thinks, Kayden," I snorted. "Despite that, he was oddly open with me about exactly how dumb the idea he was supporting. He did it for the sake of power, not ideology."

She stilled and then frowned.

"That bastard…" she mumbled.

"Exactly." She looked at me again in surprise. "What exactly are you surprised about?" I asked.

"I just…" she uttered out before she began to look frustrated by her inability to express herself. I knew that Kayden was Purity, and as Purity, there was very little hesitation in her affairs. This change of pace she involved herself with in talking with me was uncomfortable for her. Perhaps I should change the pace for her liking?

"It's not what expected?"

"Yes. Max always talked as if you weren't-"

"Alright? That something's wrong with me?" I paused as she looked sheepish. "From his perspective, it's understandable. I come from a family who all had _it _but I was the only one who didn't. They kicked me out for it." I paused. "Well, I did get it eventually."

Kayden stared at me uncomprehendingly for a second before she got it.

"You-!" she stopped. Her voice had been almost too loud, but it hadn't. "You're not supposed to talk about it!" she hissed quietly.

Aster noticed her mom's distress and squirmed unhappily. She took Kayden's attention with that little distress signal, and I had time to think for a bit.

"Taking care of her is a full time job, huh?" I asked her.

She sighed fondly. "It is, but I love her. I left the Empire for her." She startled at her own admission, but looked around to see who else heard. It was unlikely she heard, however. We were in the corner of the shop far away from other customers and she spoke quietly enough. She looked back down at Aster as she bounced her baby gently. "I … want to be better for her."

"That's good. The Empire would have used her like a rag cloth," I replied as I drank my coffee. "To get to you, that is. Just like Max does, no doubt."

Her hold on Aster tightened just slightly, and she looked at me warily.

"I'm not interested in blackmail," I replied. "Best partners, friends, and allies are those I earn the loyalty of." I set the cup down. "Which is why I am here with you, actually. I wanted to ask if you were interested in joining a hero team of my making."

The word 'hero' got her to snap to attention.

"... You're going to be a hero? In Brockton Bay?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," I replied. "I'll fight the Empire even if I have to."

Her eyes widened even further. "... How? _He _leads the Empire, though."

"I know, and he and its existence is a cancer that rots the city and beyond. Sooner or later, it has to go, if not for my sake, then for Aster and whatever kids I might have."

Honesty. It was a gamble. I knew that Kayden could always go back to Max and tell him about what I said and what I intended to do… but I just pinned Max the bad guy and myself as a good guy. I was also pushing the idea that the Empire was an evil that would sooner or later harm Aster, not help her.

She seemed to struggle. Either I was pushing her too much and getting Empire sensibilities she got by osmosis or I was making it through to her. I wanted a resolution here that would get me her on my side, but if I couldn't do that, then the best I could do push her to the Protectorates, who would not fight against me.

To that end, I had a decision to make on the snap here: risk pulling her to myself or safely push her to the Protectorate.

… No, I'm wrong. I can do both.

"Whether you join my team or try the hardline Protectorate, I can help you with any legal trouble Max might try to bring, so don't worry about him. If you be as a hero long enough, then I can also give you legal help to get your former crimes forgiven. Either way, it'll be safe for Aster and you can go on to become a better role model for her."

That didn't mean I couldn't make joining my team more enticing for her.

"Max thinks he's rich, but I'm richer."

Butter it up.

Kayden's internal struggle warred on her face, and then she finally spoke her. "I… I need time to think."

I nodded. "I know. I'm being too bluntly honest and I offer a lot of things."

She nodded with a gulp. She tried to stand but stopped and looked at me. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

I grinned. "Didn't Max tell you about me?" I asked. She shook her head. "I had a crush on you when I first met you. It's not exactly gone."

I stood up first, leaving a red-faced Kayden behind in the shop. I paid the cashier for both of our coffees and left.

Part 1 of Plan Fortification: complete.

Part 2 of Plan Fortification was a go.

I pulled out my phone and called up an acquaintance of mine.

Ring ring ring.

Ring ring ring.

He picked up the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Anders. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after our last deal." This being me purchasing his share of the Medhall stocks. "How can I help you today?"

"Oh, just calling if you were interested in golfing this Saturday, Thomas."

Coil, who had to have Kayden, Clarissa, Jessica, and Nessa's identities by this point, needed to go.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew exactly who this guy was, and knowing exactly who and what kind of power he had, it was infuriating to smile along while he cheated himself to victory in golf.

"Damn, Thomas. You are on a winning streak today," I said out loud.

Thomas grinned. "Oh, I had a lot of time to practice lately," he replied casually.

'You mean you cheated with your power,' I thought to myself. There was a reason why I was sure Thomas was using his power in this game of golf. When we met up to talk about business while playing golf, I threw him a bait: if he won this game of golf, then I would tell him a secret about Medhall that might get him to start investing in it more. Seeing as he should know about Kaiser's civilian identity but not necessarily the internal happenings of Medhall Pharmaceutical and all of the shares that have been exchanged since I stepped into Brockton Bay, it was a good enough of a bait.

Thomas was probably thinking on how best he should use whatever information he could pull from me, and considering that I intended to do nothing with my power until the end of this act, he wouldn't get anything from me either.

I'm sure that he tried to simulate me at least once if the wince at the very beginning of our match was any indication. Just because I wouldn't use my power didn't mean that I didn't have a knife on me. Or a gun. Or the very golf club in my hand. Or that Thomas himself could miss far too often with his own pistol.

"So how are you liking our corner of New England?" he asked. "It's quite the shithole, isn't it?"

I snorted. "If you and my brother are adamant about remaining here, then it shouldn't be too bad." Here, I implied that I haven't seen much of Brockton Bay when, in truth, it was very much the opposite. As Eisenfeld, I have been everywhere from the northern Trainyards to the Downtown Coast and then to the only in-city residential course, not many spotted me because I spent 90% of my time flying high above the skylines for anyone to see me and usually flew in the dead of the night that I did not spend fucking away, but I have been everywhere.

I smelled the stench of rot, saw the unchecked levels of violence, and felt the hopelessness of the people as their city sunk ever so slowly into depravity and lawlessness.

It wasn't at all like the "status quo" that Alan thought the state of the city to be.

And yet, I gave no shit about it. If someone wanted to rule over a cesspit of a city, then let them. It was their prerogative, after all. Coil - Thomas here - was one such individual.

But unlike the rest of them like Kaiser who supported an ideology that simply sickened me to the stomach with its stupidity, Coil was dangerous because I could not keep track of him all of the time. Max - Kaiser - considered me to be on his side, so he readily told me what he thought I needed to know.

Coil?

I wouldn't know what hit me if I let him be.

It was my turn to hit.

I lined myself up with the ball and the target, calculated the distance, swung backward easily, and then rolled my torso rather than striking the golf ball using my arms. It was a little trick a lot of people didn't get.

At the last second, I boosted the speed of my iron 7, and watched as the golf ball flew soar pass the first hundred yards, then hundred fifty, and finally land at two hundred fifteen-ish. I smirked after turning to Thomas.

He whistled. "Not bad," he said genuinely. "Still won't save you when we're in the last hole of the game. You're behind me by four."

I chuckled. "Well, I don't have time to practice, unlike someone."

He smirked as if to confirm his superiority. "Well, it certainly speaks much about my success, doesn't it?"

"Or your ability to harangue your secretary into doing your work."

He seemed to consider that statement for a second and then burst out laughing. "Alright, I may be great at doing some delegation…" he said as if to admit something.

"Well, if you ever have to fire that secretary or manager of yours, then give me a call, yeah?"

He barked out a laugh. "No thanks. I intend to keep her all to myself."

Probably talking about Tattletale, huh?

He walked up to the plate set his golf ball down where he had marked it previously. He straightened his back, brought out his Taylormade iron 6, and set the head of the club down right next to the ball.

There was a pause.

'Is he simulating with his power right now?'

He paused for ten seconds before he shifted again and paused again.

He's been doing this every time it was his turn to hit the ball.

'Which means he is definitely using his power… and he doesn't have any back-up.'

I did advertise my secret insider info as having some worth, so he must have been curious. He, of course, knew that I was Max's little brother, which meant that I had to have some greater information as I spent a lot of time with Max and his legitimate business lately.

I knew Coil was observant enough to keep such things tracked.

It was time.

The thing about this arrangement of golf was that this course was very close to Downtown Coast. It actually sat right outside the city, which meant they didn't pay any of the taxes properties within Brockton Bay city limit had to pay. In fact, this property didn't exist in a city at all.

And there were barren lands surrounding, hills and slopes, that no one wanted.

They were the place where I hid a metallic replica of myself. It was, as far as the world was concerned, Eisenfeld with his signature hoodie and the ability to control metal. Of course, no one would suspect that the Eisenfeld in question was just a compressed iron puppet wearing clothes.

With a mental command, that replica of myself sprung to life. I had it fly towards us.

"Thomas, you take forever."

"Relax, Arthur. I'm just getting the feel of it."

'Feel of it, my ass.'

He took another two turns of simulation - if the next two ten second pauses were anything - but by that point, my puppet was in the air right above us.

I dropped it , shaping its form to that of a man jumping down from a great height.

It landed only five yards from both of us, shaking the earth and cratering the concrete road it landed on.

Thomas jerked back as did I.

Then with a vocal box I had it installed, I spoke by typing in the words using my power to pull down the metallic keys.

"Coil, you have gone too far."

Thomas jerked up. "W-Who?" he asked, faking it really well while looking at me.

"Thomas Calvert, otherwise known as Coil. You went too far."

Thomas jerked back to the figure.

"W-Wait-!" he shouted and then flinched. He must have tried to run with a simulation. I had qualms about killing by striking his back. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"You broke the Unwritten Rules, Coil. You collected identities of those I considered to be … friends."

Then without any preamble, my Eisenfeld puppet pulled out an iron sand blade out of thin air (really, it was from the soft earth and nearby sand bunker) and jumped at Coil. Coil tried to pull out his pistol, but I made sure to dull his movement by weighing the pistol's ferrous components down with my power. He screamed as my blade came down and sliced through his head from the top down.

I screamed too all the while I directed the puppet to dissipate the sword like a man finished with his job and then fly away.

I would have to tell Kaiser that I killed Coil because he knew of all of the Empire's identity later. I knew that he knew that I was Eisenfeld anyway.

I kept on screaming on purpose as the golf course security showed up. I "confessed" about how I couldn't do anything while "some hoodied cape" killed his business associate. It just so happened that the final hole of the game was right next to a building with security camera that was facing just our direction when it normally would not be.

Job complete.

-VB-

About twelve hours later, the Downtown area surrounding Fortress Construction's office building blew up.

I forgot about Coil's security measure. Oops. Oh well, it wasn't like the Downtown area was close to where my house was.


	11. Chapter 11

Michelle Ponte was a normal Brocktonite woman. She, an overworked office drone, only had an associate degree in taxation, and couldn't find any more opportunities to advance herself. The city was an ever shrinking job market, and she remained because she was taking care of her five year old brother and disabled parents, victims of the Empire Eighty-Eight's rampantly violent racism.

And today, she lost all of that when a bomb went off in the heart of the Boardwalk and spewed fire in all directions. Her home in the Docks near the Boardwalk caught fire within an hour of the eruption, and there was nothing anyone could have done to save an eighty year old building with poor maintenance and a decade long lack of fire alarm.

She sobbed as she knelt in front of her brother's burnt corpse. His dark skin was now charcoal black. Her parents weren't any better; disabled as they were, they tried to shield John with their bodies when fire came down on their home from above. It hadn't worked.

The only grace in this was that they hadn't suffocated to death and died quickly when a ton of building material fell right on top of them.

She couldn't breathe.

Everything was gone.

Oh God. Oh God why?

She choked on her tears and snot. Her ruined mascara ran down her face freely, yet she didn't care.

Her chest hurt. Oh God, it hurt so much. She wailed in agony.

_[Destination]_

**-VB-**

Magnetic Attraction

Chapter 11: Disaster (1)

**-VB-**

I grimaced while standing on top of a building on the edge of the Boardwalk as Eisenfeld.

This … this wasn't what I wanted to create. I wanted to bring down my brother, not cause a massive humanitarian crisis by leaving a bomb to go off.

But I was _just _greedy enough to act for my own benefits rather than to help the people.

Here was a disaster not of my making (directly or publicly) that I, as Eisenfeld, could help. By putting all of my effort into helping the people, I would be seen as a hero, regardless of what kind of action I might take later as long as I didn't go full "murderhobo" on the people themselves or other respected heroes.

It would have been wonderful to make this into a family thing with both Nessa and Jessica, but they were just too well known - and their presence would further cement the stupidology into the more primitive and discriminatory minds. That wouldn't do. Perhaps after he _really _made sure that they were no longer associated actively with E88, he might go out with them as capes.

I looked down at the burning streets, where smoldering pieces of shopfronts, molten cars and what I suspected were pieces of Coil's underground base.

'Enough thinking. It's time to act,' I thought before pulling the hoodie over my head and keeping it in place with clamps made from iron dust manipulated by my power. I also had iron dust coalesced into a solid, expressionless, and featureless mask.

I jumped down, but it was easy enough to generate artificial buoyancy when I pulled against the iron embedded into my shoes. I floated down gently, observing the ruined street but also feeling out the iron support structures; during construction, many high rises buildings used steel supports like I-beams, and I could manipulate them to do my bidding.

I touched down on the ground and lifted my hands up. My power rose forth with my will, and the twisted mess of iron beams and bars righted themselves, lifting whatever was attached to and on top of them.

The world around me groaned as bits and pieces of rubble crumbled down while leaning and broken buildings righted themselves under my direction.

I felt little bits and pieces of metal move without my direction… and watched as people walked out along with those metals (phones, most likely). Once they realized that they were no longer trapped underneath rubble, people began to run out of the ruined buildings. There were others, however, who couldn't.

"Someone help us!"

"We need EMT! She's not breathing! Does anyone know how to do CPR!?"

Realizing that a modicum of help was here, people began to call for help fervently.

I pulled up the iron dust in the ground and air and sent them swirling away into the area, using the iron dust to give me a 3D imagery of the world around me outside of my direct vision. As the iron dust quickly spread out with more to come as I broke apart exposed iron alloys to make more dust, I mapped … about a quarter of the city block around me in detail. Everything beyond the limit became blurry because I lacked the necessary quantity of iron dust.

Sixty-three people needed help because they were still under rubble or a part of themselves were pinned by rubble with too few iron; that was a lot of people in need of help.

On top of that, I had to deal with the wary denizens now streaming out of their ruined buildings at the center of Downtown.

Why wasn't the PRT and the Protectorate here yet?

"What are you waiting for?!" I shouted at them. "Start helping each other! I can only do so much!"

That got them going.

"I need some people over by that Wyne Sipper shop," I said, pointing to one of the shops. "There are three people trapped behind rubble I couldn't move."

There was a bit of hesitation from the people to follow my order. They stared at me, shuffled their feet, and one of them even outright ignored me (the dying man in her arms might have something to do with it). Then they did as I asked.

It was only after I took control over the disaster effort in this street that PRT pulled up… and they pointed their gun at me.


	12. Chapter 12

"So we know for sure that this villain is the cause of this catastrophe?" Director Piggot asked the Thinker Tank representative on the projected screen. Although the members of the Thinker Tank were notoriously unreliable, they were - at the end of the day - a resource ready to be tapped by any of the directors and those who filled out the right paperwork.

In the following days since the Boardwalk Explosion, she had been given priority access to find the villain or rogue responsible for her city's plight. She'd met with them at least twelve times so far. With each meeting, she gained more and more insight as to her city, her people, her work, and her enemies.

This meeting and the last two had been focused on finding who was _exactly _responsible for the Boardwalk Nuke.

"It's him or Calvert," Appraiser, the more reliable member of the Watchdog, replied. "I'm getting green with a hint of yellow."

And hadn't that set her off like nothing else. Calvert was a complicated package, being not only the only other survivor of Ellisberg but also someone who left the PRT to become a consultant and business magnate.

"And Calvert used to be Coil, who's been killed by Eisenfeld so…"

"Does this mean that Eisenfeld is responsible?" Miss Militia asked from the side of the meeting room.

Appraiser shrugged. "I'm paid to use my power and interpret the answers, Miss Militia. Cause and effect outside of my jurisdiction is not something I'm going to comment on."

Piggot hummed briefly while drumming her fingers on the table. "So he is someone, at the very least, linked to the Boardwalk crisis."

"Yes."

"Threat rating from Watchdog?"

"8, minimum. Also, dark red."

Red mixed with dark was bad. It meant that the person in question was very likely to retaliate in escalating fashion if not stopped immediately.

"Thank you for your help, Appraiser," she said after a minute.

"We'll be in touch," the man replied before the video conference ended. Piggot turned to Armsmaster and Miss Militia.

"How powerful do you think his Shaker effect is?" she asked Armsmaster, who was ever the data collector. A quirk of being a Tinker.

"Powerful, though I do not know how well Eisenfeld is in control of it."

She thought about it. She had a killer on the loose, who proclaimed to some random businessman who happened to have been with Calvert that he killed Calvert in retaliation to Calvert's violation of the Unwritten Rules, but it was a video evidence she had yet to show the Protectorate. It was not a crucial piece of information, not when it was compared to the fact that Calvert was Coil and Coil's base had been the cause of the Boardwalk Explosion.

So she knew her order. A loosen cannon was in her city and had caused, indirectly, the Boardwalk Explosion. "... As soon as he appears, take him in however you need to. Take no chances."

**-VB-**

**Magnetic Attraction  
Chapter 12: From No One to Wanted**

**-VB-**

I looked around and raised an eyebrow.

Not a second later that I turned my head, they fired.

Unfortunately, they were all using regular guns on top of the foam launchers. I reacted faster than bullets, having prepared for the worst. The bullets fired … and stopped in my magnetic field like fish to net.

"Oi oi oi, what the hell is this? Why the hell are you lot shooting at me?" I asked angrily. I hadn't expected something like this. They didn't even say anything!

"You are under arre-" one of the PRT goons spoke up.

"Arrest? Seven of you tried to shoot me in the head," I growled. I released iron dust into the air and immediately made blades. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop you all up right here right _now_." With spitting out the last word, I condensed all of the iron dust I just made into a thousand slick blades no bigger than a pinkie finger and no thicker than a piece of paper. All of these blades floated, vibrating angrily, all around me, around them, and behind them.

The civilians who were just trying to help each other quickly ran away upon seeing the PRT and myself in standoff.

I felt someone in a lot of metal approach. It was an armor and … It was Armsmaster.

I turned to look at him as the PRT troops parted to let Armsmaster through.

"You killed a PRT-affiliate consultant, Eisenfeld."

"Is that how you're going with this?" I asked spitefully. "That bastard broke the Rules, Armsmaster. I got rid of him in response, the end. You intend to fight me on this?"

I didn't think they would push this hard against me. No choice left to me but to meet them head on, verbally and in combat if need be.

Instead of verbally replying to my question, he hefted his halberd and lowered himself into a combat stance.

"You idiot."

I crushed the halberd in one go.

Armsmaster jerked back, releasing his prized possession. The troopers watched in horror as Armsmaster's iconic weapon crumpled into a tiny ball that would easily fit into a toddler's palm. Then I dropped it unceremoniously.

"I will ask you and you will verbally respond, Armsmater," I replied slowly and firmly. "I acted upon a Rule breaker and retaliated in kind. Regardless of their _civilian identity_. Do you intend to fight me, someone who got rid of an Unwritten Rule breaking villain?"

"That villain's disappearance is directly tied to the Boardwalk Explosion."

"That's not an answer."

I sliced the head off of a trooper, keeping the severed head with its face set in pain floating by the metal components in the helmet while the body fell limply.

"Next time you don't answer my question directly, I will kill two more. You came at me with the intent to kill. Be thankful that I am being gracious."

Though his face was covered by his helmet, I could feel the metal vibrate very lightly from the grinding of his teeth.

"Well?!"

"... No. We will leave, but you will labeled a villain for this."

"You came at me with the intent to harm and kill. Did you expect anything else?" I broke apart the condensed iron dust blades back to dust while keeping it afloat around the street. "One warning, Armsmaster. If you or the PRT try to break the rules, then I will not show mercy."

Then I twisted all of the guns into useless pieces of metal.

With but a small handful of iron dust around his head, I made it vibrate into a screeching whisper. "You are warned, _Colin_."

He jerked back as if burned, and I couldn't help but feel satisfied by that shock.

I flew away.

'What a good mood they ruined,' I grumbled as I disappeared.

**-VB-**

Ring ring.

I stopped high above the sky and pulled out my phone, and read the name of the caller.

It was Kayden!

I quickly answered.

"Kayde-"

"{I thought you were better.}"

"...What?"

"{You just killed PRT troopers.}"

I blinked. "You saw that?"

"I saw the end of it."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Can I explain myself first?"

"{... Okay. You deserve that at least.}"

"There was a bit of information you don't have, and it's related to another cape. His name was Coil."

"{Coil? The mercenary hiring small-timer?}"

"I didn't know at the time, but I learned his identity by accident. I was willing to ignore it, but then I also found out that he's been gathering the Empire's civilian identities. They already had yours, Kayden."

I could almost hear the shock.

"{B-But that's-}"

"He never cared about the rules, Kayden. As soon as something disrupted the scale of balance, he was going to release it. So said as much to his lieutenants. So I killed him first. What I didn't know was that the bastard had his base on dead man's switch. It blew up when he didn't come back."

"{... The Boardwalk Explosion.}"

"Yes. And now, the PRT came after me because I killed him, and he was Thomas Calvert, a consultant for the PRT and CEO of Fortress Constructions."

"{A-}"

"And do you know what they tried to do the moment they surrounded me? They tried to _shoot _me."

Silence.

"{A-Alright. I think I get the picture.}"

"Thank you for hearing me out. So?"

"{So?}"

"You are still trying to be a hero, right?"

"{I am. The Boardwalk crisis did create a lot of issues.}"

"Anything you can't tackle yourself?"

"{No.}" There was a bit of hesitation in her voice. It was only natural; Purity may be strong, but Lung, the boss of the ABB, was another matter entirely. She may be the strongest Blaster north of New York City, but Lung was the strongest Brute in all of the East Coast.

"If you need help…"

"{I'll call.}"

And the call ended.

I regretted not extending the offer more insistently… but then I also squashed that thought. Kayden was wary right now. If I pushed too hard, then she was more likely to react harshly to me. Just by being there in the back for her to fall back on was the best I could do. Unlike Jessica, Nessa, and Claire, I had no leverage of any kind over her.

"Just my luck…" I grumbled as I headed back home.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Magnetic Attraction**

**Chapter 13: Interruption**

**-VB-**

**Arthur Anders**  
Brockton Bay

I held Nessa by her hip while she wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my hip. Our hips met together again and again in a symphony of slapping wet flesh and sex.

Jessica and Clarissa laid to the side, already exhausted and dripping cum from their vaginas. Clarissa held her pregnant stomach with her hands while Jessica caressed her slowly showing stomach.

Nessa was the only one who wasn't showing, and she made me aware of just how much she wanted a kid.

Namely, she did this by fucking me for hours on end even after the other two tapped out.

Her clearly exhausted eyes looked up at me even as her hips continued to grind against me.

"Nessa," I whispered her name as we climaxed, and her full lips puckered in exertion as she wrapped herself tightly around me, pulling me as deeply as she could into her deepest parts. Tears trickled down from the corners of her eyes as I kissed her while her vagina wrapped around my dick and milked me for all I was worth.

She whimpered as my dicks twitched with shots of cum, slowly filling her up with my sticky warm seed.

We both wanted a kid between the two of us just like I was going to have children with Jessica and Clarissa.

Finally, she succumbed to her exhaustion and fainted in my arms. I set her down slowly before pulling out of her and letting her sleep.

'She's been growing insistent.'

**-VB-**

When we woke up the next day and everyone was starting to get to their morning routine, I pulled Nessa aside.

"What?" she asked me tersely.

"Nessa, we're trying very hard."

She knew what I meant by trying.

"Okay."

"What I want to know is why you feel that you _have to _do this."

"Do what?"

"Short answers aren't becoming of your beautiful lips, Nessa."

She snorted and then fell silent sullenly.

"I-I want a family."

"I'm here. Jessica's here. Even Clarissa is here, even if you two butt heads like a pair of six year olds."

She didn't look at me, looking away. Despite the fact that Nessa and Jessica were both seasoned capes, they were still young adults just like Max and I had been all of those years ago. She's yet to develop that thick skin needed to confront awkward or stressing emotional confrontations.

So I gave her time.

She finally looked back up at me after what seemed to be minutes. There were tears in her eyes.

"You know how Heith was the one to raise me and Jess?"

"Yes."

"She's the best mother I've had."

"Before…?"

"Our birth parents weren't …" she slowed down and stopped, looking away again. "They were assholes."

I nodded.

"And H-Heith was our cousin. When I first met her, I was skeptical, b-but she was so nice and helped us and -" she stopped, composing herself from the near burst of tears, and I didn't comment on it. "But she died. Died to the fucking Nine." She took a deep breath in. "I never got to spend a lot of time with her, so I w-want to be like her. A good mom. And Clair and Jess are also having kids soon so…"

I nodded understandingly. "If you want, then we can catch an appointment with Panacea to check up on you."

She looked up to me. "R-Really?"

"Really. I'm perfectly fine with setting aside some activities to make sure that you're fine."

She nodded quickly, a little wet in her eyes, but didn't say anything otherwise.

The inherent problem with my promise presented itself to me within my mind moments after I made it.

How was I going to get Panacea, the brainwashed daughter of the New Wave _hero _team to look at me when she alone had too much workload to meet Ness in the first place?

**-VB-**

I mulled over the fact that I promised something that was legitimately challenging.

As a vigilante that had killed federal officers, I was no doubt on the shit list of the PRT ENE. While they didn't have the bal-.

Oh wait, they do.

Armsmaster would gladly break the Unwritten Rules if it gave him the advantage necessary to take me down.

That's concerning, now that I thought about it.

Okay, so I needed Amy to take a look at Ness for a diagnosis at the very least and a full healing session if I could manage it. How could I do that?

I couldn't leverage my status; I was a violent vigilante, and in the perspective of the Dallon side of the family, I was a persona non grata. I couldn't kidnap Amy to do it. That's just a bad idea in general. I couldn't kidnap other members of New Wave to do it; breaking Unwritten Rules was fine until I did it to get at a hero team with seven members, over half of whom have more combat experience individually than I do.

I could beg? Maybe.

"Bump" into her while Ness and I are "out for a walk" and spill that we are concerned about Ness's health and "could Panacea please check up on my wife? I'll even pay."

Bribe her with alcohol?!

Wait, before all of that, I had to deal with the PRT so that they don't do something stupid-.

_WAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG_

_WAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG_

_WAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG_

…

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

Levi bitch wasn't due for another week! Why now?!

I shot up and there was a stampede around the house.

"All of you get out of Brockton Bay. Head inland," I spat out. "I'm not having any of you risk yourselves or the babies here."

Clarissa was the first to nod. Jess and Ness were less inclined to follow my order.

"You think you can take on Levi-"

"No," I cut her off. "I'm going to do my fucking best to stay the fuck away from him, but I'm not letting stupid idiots who want to die fighting it die too quickly before they drive the Endbringer away."

It was a cold statement, but when the situation came down to it, whatever that wasn't mine wasn't my concern. Not when my girls were involved.

They tried to fight back against me for both my decision to send them away and my involvement in the imminent Endbringer, but as the siren rang louder and louder, they relented.

I put on a real mask, just in case the water washed my iron sands away, and pulled out all stops.

Hopefully, I can do some good in this fight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated after **_**so long**_**!**

**Welcome back to Magnetic Attraction, folks!**

**-VB-**

**Magnetic Attraction  
Chapter 14: Leviathan 1**

**-VB-**

_WAAAAAANNNGGGG~!_

The Endbringer Siren rang hauntingly underneath the clouded city, rain grew more torrent with each passing minute, thunder rumbled ominously in the clouds, and lightning struck down every so often.

It was to this mess that I called my girls.

"Leave for Boston, now," I ordered. And it was an order. I wanted them out of this mess. If they didn't, then at least one of them would die, and I wasn't about to have that.

Nessa objected loudly on the other side of the phone, but I held it away from me until she finished. Then I brought the now slightly wet phone back to my ear. "I don't care how you feel about my participation. I'll live, but none of you can if you take so much as a single hit from that wet lizard. So leave the city, and come back when I call you."

_WAAAA-_

Clarissa was the first to tell me good luck.

_-AAAA-_

Nessa followed suit.

_-AAAANNNGGGG~!_

Jessica hesitated before threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't come back.

Classical, right?

I cut the line and looked down. Flying above the PRT ENE Headquarters, I saw the preparations being made to combat Leviathan, and the process did not look promising.

Capes were arriving by half a dozen each minute, but there were only thirty or so capes ready. On top of that, only Legend was here right now, though Alexandria and Eidolon are never missing from any Endbringer battle. I just have to hope that they'll be here to help defend the city.

What made me happy, however, was Lung's lack of participation. This was good for me on two fronts: Lung's escalation made any kind of Endbringer combat destined for another Kyushu because of how Endbringers matched and overwhelmed EB volunteers, and second, Lung's lack of participation could be used against him when I finally went against him for the control over the city.

But that was in the future.

Leviathan would soon be here in the present.

I looked down at the current roster of capes and spotted the Empire Eighty-Eight among them. Crusader, Alabaster, Hookwolf, Stormtiger, Cricket, and - of course - my dear brother Kaiser.

I hoped all of them died today so I wouldn't have to dirty my hands. Kaiser actually had a good chance of dying already, so it was well.

A shining blur of white light zoomed towards me from the periphery of my vision. I looked up and saw …

"Purity," I greeted her in her cape name.

"Eisengard," she greeted me warmly in return. It's good to see you.

I nodded, because I also honestly felt better about seeing Purity in this fight. She was a powerhouse no matter what others may have said, and having her here to blast Leviathan from afar and distract him even if it couldn't hit her with its self-imposed limits?

Again, it was good to have her because what's better than an untouchable flying artillery firing down at your enemy in a warzone?

(Admittedly, I would also like her in my bed along with the rest of my girls, but I had to approach one event at a time.)

_WAAAAA-_

"For the city," I affirmed.

She nodded and hovered near me rather than Kaiser.

I looked down and saw Kaiser scowling towards me. Behind my shrouded cover, I grinned.

_-AAAAA-_

_She trusts me more than she trusts you_.

Then I jerked up when I saw Legend fly up to me and stop.

_-AAAAA-_

"A pleasure to meet you, Legend," I greeted politely.

Legend, complete in his heroic and thematic glory, nodded back to me. "You are Eisengard, yes?" he asked. "It's good to see a new cape eager to fight on behalf of mankind."

_-AAANNNGGG~!_

"This is the city I grew up in, no matter how shitty it is," I replied. 'I'll be here to defend it."

"Good. Good. Dragon would like for you and Purity to get her alert armbands."

Right, forgot about that. All three of us floated down, and I was met with none other than Armsmaster.

"Armsmaster," I called. The ENE Tinker saw me and nodded nearly imperceptibly.

"Eisengard. Purity. Legend." Then he reached out to the table behind him and the boxes there, and pulled out two armbands. Wordlessly, Purity and I each took one and clapped it onto our left arms.

"[Please state your names.]"

We did.

"[Welcome to the Brockton Bay Endbringer Battle. Thank you for your service.]"

Geez, didn't that sound like a death sentence. I supposed that Dragon couldn't say anything grimmer than that, right?

"[Leviathan ETA 2 minutes and 15 seconds.]"

Lady, that was not a challenge.

-VB-

I flew back up, ignoring Legend's speech in favor of quickly flying around the PRT ENE Headquarter and pulling every scrap of iron in my reach. Excepting any PRRT vehicles, I wantonly caused property destruction as I used my magnetic force to lift cars, trash bins, and dumpsters while rotating them to remove any unwanted materials. I stripped all metals even as Dragon complained, and compressed them into giant spears, each ten yards long and less than half a feet wide.

Then I compressed them. I made them denser than osmium, the densest natural material on Earth. Around me, a cloud of iron dust swirled and buzzed angrily.

Nearby, I saw a similar cloud, this one made up of insects. Skitter was there, eh?

"[Tidal wave!]"

And that was all of the preparations I could do.

I saw a wave of ocean water surge up.

"[Shields up!]" Alexandria shouted.

A plethora of colors bloomed from atop the PRT headquarters, and I watched as the tidal wave burst through the shoreline, burst through the buildings, and then reach the

What caught my attention right after was what Leviathan was doing.

It went for the Rig, the Protectorate ENE base, and … destroyed it in one fell swoop. It just broke through the shields in one attack, cleaved the former oil rig in the same attack, and splashed into the bay. The rig exploded soon after.

…

That didn't happen in canon.

I took a deep breath in, but looking at the reeling wreck of the Rig, I couldn't help but think … I shook my head. 'Focus on fighting for survival. Kill it if I could.' But the idea that popped into my head wouldn't rest. It _screamed_ "possible."

With that new idea inmind, I sent out my iron dusts, dispersing them into the city, and I waited for Leviathan.

I, along with the other Shakers and Blasters, waited.

Waited for the perfect opportunity while my unseen iron dust gathered around Leviathan's frame… and began to grind away at a small spot, no wider than a mechanical pencil lead, on the small of its back.

The rest of the capes just needed to keep it distracted long enough.

And if, _if_, my sudden inspiration was workable, then I might have a dead Endbringer at the end of the day.


End file.
